O Dragão e a Flor de Lótus
by cleidescully
Summary: Com a partida de Suwon para uma missão fora do castelo, Lili se torna alvo de seu conselheiro Keishuk. Temendo pela segurança da amiga Yona decide enviar Jae-há em seu resgate, devido à sua capacidade impar. O que pode nascer da interação de duas personalidades fortes e intrépidas, como a dama da tribo da água e o dragão verde? Quais os limites da atração e da provocação?
1. Chapter 1

Após frustrar o ataque das tropas de Kai, Yona e seu grupo permaneceram por mais algum tempo nas terras da tribo do fogo, auxiliando no tratamento dos feridos, e também, por insistência de Tae Jun, pois segundo o aliado fiel de Yona, o mínimo que eles mereciam era desfrutar de um pouco da hospitalidade de Saika.

A situação entretanto, se tornava tensa a cada dia, uma vez que o fanatismo pela lenda fundadora de Kouka, despertada pela manifestação viva dragões salvando a região, começava a criar situações embaraçosas, e até mesmo assustadoras para o grupo da princesa. Zeno considerava que não deveriam demorar muito por aqueles cantos. O grupo deliberara ficar até as comemorações terminarem para seguirem caminho,

Ogi também se encontrava em Saika, queria continuar observando a ação do grupo de Yona, os desdobramentos políticos que esta ação geraria para o reino… queria também saber mais sobre o ataque de Kai, pois caso os reinos entrassem em guerra, informação privilegiada poderia fazer muita diferença nas batalhas. Tendo contato direto com a capital, também poderia fornecer informações de lá, que julgasse valiosas ou estratégicas.

Soube que o Rei Soo Won se deslocaria para uma missão de intuito desconhecida em breve, e fora informado também, que na ausência do rei, Keishuk estava disposto a eliminar a filha do general da tribo da água: Lili, mesmo que isto causasse uma crise diplomática, uma vez que enxergava na moça apenas a aliada da princesa Yona, destilando por ela o mesmo ódio que destinava à herdeira do imperador Il.

Mesmo ciente de que Yona não poderia lhe comprar nenhuma informação, mas por simpatia por ela e Lili, Ogi pediu para lhe falar em particular - nem ela nem Hak abriram mão da presença do ex-general durante a conversa, uma vez que eles de qualquer forma compartilhariam a informação um com o outro. Yona se sentiu extremamente alarmada, queria reunir todo seu grupo e ir imediatamente em socorro da amiga, quanto tempo teriam? Uma semana? Hak obviamente ponderou que seria muito arriscado que ela ou ele se aproximassem da capital mais do que já fizeram.

Ogi sugeriu que um dos dragões, com ajuda de seus contatos no comércio em torno do castelo, seria suficiente para retirar a moça em segurança, seria uma viagem arriscada, mas se saíssem escondios e à noite, com ajuda das duas damas de companhia de Lili, ganhariam horas, até mesmo um dia, de vantagem sobre os guardas do conselheiro do rei.

Yona não estava convencida de mandar apenas um de seus dragões, levou o assunto para discutir com todo grupo. Yoon também ponderou _"Você ou Hak se aproximarem da capital está fora de cogitação! Arriscaríamos todos nossos esforços até o momento!"_ Yona, impulsiva por seu instinto de salvar a amiga, por sua vez respondia _"Mas não posso abandonar Lili nesta situação! Ela não mediria esforços ou riscos para me salvar, e se ela está no castelo, sob o olhar de Soo Won, se arriscando para observar os movimentos da capital, somos de certa forma responsáveis!"_ Hak a interrompeu _"Você é muito importante para nós para permitirmos que você se arrisque assim, com os ânimos alterados e tantos boatos rondando todo reino, não deixarei que você se envolva nisto, ainda não é sensato para nós irmos até a capital."_ Todos os dragões concordavam com Hak! Zeno ponderou _"Além disso, levantaria muitas suspeitas se a senhorita partisse antes do festival que estão planejando na tribo do fogo em comemoração à vitória contra o exército de Kai"._

Yoon então sugeriu: _"Por que não segue a sugestão de Ogi e envia um dos dragões, se apenas um se ausentar? A ausência de apenas um não levantará suspeitas no festival, além disso, nenhum deles é conhecido na capital, e se entrar furtivamente com ajuda dos contatos do informante na capital. Jae-ha, com seu poder de dragão, conseguiria tirar Lili à salvo do castelo."_ O dragão verde, silencioso até o momento, reclamou: _"Eu já te disse mamãe, que me parte o coração vocês me tratarem como um cavalo!"_ Hak provocou o dragão _"Seu pervertido, sei que seu motivo é bem outro, não consegue imaginar perder o festival na tribo do fogo, e a chance de visitar o distrito da luz vermelha, se arriscando na capital…"_

Yona então interrompeu-os _"Não é má ideia, Jae-ha com sua habilidade poderia tirar Lili do castelo sem ser percebido, e escolta-la com segurança até Suiko"_ , Hak deu uma risadinha _"Mais ou menos em segurança, princesa… você vai deixar sua amiga aos cuidados desse tarado?"_ Jae-Ha deu um sorriso de lado, e respondeu _"Yona querida, sabe que não sou capaz de negar a nenhum pedido seu… poderia sim, escoltar sua amiga de volta à sua tribo sã e salva - diferente de que alguns pensam, antes de ser um amante da beleza, sou um cavaleiro."_ Hak deu uma risadinha, Yona o olhou brava… _"Então, está decidido! Jae-ha será o responsável por tirar Lili de Kuuto e levá-la à salvo para Suiko. Amanhã, Ogi nos passará os detalhes e os nomes de seus contatos na capital, e traçaremos um plano, não quero de nenhuma forma, que você corra riscos desnecessários, afinal, todos vocês são imprescindíveis para mim!"_ Jae-ha apenas sorriu, pegou a mão de Yona e galantemente depositou-lhe um beijo _"Tudo que você quiser, Yona querida!"_

Lili estava apreensiva. Sua intuição havia entrado em estado de alerta desde a partida de Soo Won, pois suspeitava que havia se tornado desprotegida e vulnerável no castelo com a ausência dele. O jovem rei havia partido para uma expedição misteriosa junto da sua escolta pessoal há cerca de um dia, o que a irritava imensamente. Certamente, ele estava planejando alguma coisa, e ela gostaria muito de descobrir o que era. Mas ardiloso como ele era, havia conseguido frustrar suas tentativas de acompanhá-lo ao deixar o castelo antes do amanhecer.

Parte dela temia que a expedição fosse apenas um pretexto e na verdade ele estivesse indo atrás de Yona e os seus amigos, mas pensou melhor e constatou que racionalmente ele não seria capaz de fazer isso. Não por falta de escrúpulos (ela sabia muito bem que o rei tinha assassinado o tio), mas sim porque ele não obteria vantagem alguma disso. Kouka havia acabado de sair de uma crise diplomática que quase culminou em uma guerra com Xing, e para completar tinha sido atacada recentemente pelo Império Kai, então não podia se dar ao luxo de descartar força militar. Mesmo uma que não estivesse exatamente ao seu lado.

E acima de tudo, Lili esperava que Su Won tivesse o bom senso de não iniciar um conflito com ela. Por ser mulher, podia parecer politicamente dispensável, mas era uma figura influente em sua tribo. Ela havia se tornado respeitada pelos seus esforços para combater o tráfico de Nadai e por bravamente resistir ao enforcamento quando foi capturada por Sei. Talvez estivesse equivocada, mas havia adquirido prestígio na Tribo da Água com essas atitudes e estava disposta a usar esse poder para defender Yona, se fosse necessário.

' _'_ _Dama Lili?'_ ', Tetora a interrompeu, ' _'Você parece preocupada''_

 _''_ _Hã?'_ ', ela respondeu, alheia. _''Desculpe, só estava distraída. É só que a partida do rei me parece muito suspeita. Ele deixou o castelo com alguns guardas e não avisou ninguém para onde ia.''_

 _''_ _Considerando sua posição, ele deve ter tido algum contratempo. Os deuses sabem como aquele homem pode ser imprevisível. O rei mal partiu e dama Lili já está sentindo falta?'_ ' Tetora gracejou.

 _"_ _Sinceramente, isto sequer passou pela minha cabeça, vocês sabem que meus motivos para estar aqui são tudo, menos romance…!"_

Foi a vez de Ayura comentar: ' _'De fato é suspeito. Especialmente depois dos últimos eventos''. Haviam rumores borbulhando na capital que o Império Kai havia invadido a Tribo do Fogo recentemente, mas um estranho grupo liderado por uma garota ruiva havia aparecido no campo de batalha e salvado o exército de ser massacrado."_

Ela podia entender de onde a preocupação da sua mestra vinha.

' _'_ _Lili, Soo Won pode ser inescrupuloso, mas não é nenhum idiota. Ele não teria a coragem de começar com uma inimizade conosco, teria? Ou então com o resto de Kouka?'_

O fato é que com o nível de popularidade que Yona e os dragões haviam atingido, a versão de Soo Won sobre a morte do tio tinha começado a perder credibilidade. Então, se algo acontecesse com Yona, ele não apenas confirmaria os boatos, mas também se tornaria uma figura infame para o resto do país. Ele se tornaria odiado, e isso dificultaria seu reinado. Pois se quisesse governar por muito tempo, precisava da simpatia do povo.

Lili assentiu, imperceptivelmente. Ela gostaria de acreditar nisso, mas havia um porém. Uma coisa que ela havia presenciado e decidido não relatar para suas guarda-costas. Durante a crise diplomática com Xing, ela havia testemunhado Keishuk, conselheiro do rei, ordenar o assassinato de Yona ao se encontrar com ela. Inclusive, se ela não tivesse chegado justamente naquele momento para oferecer ajuda, suspeitava que ele teria conseguido o que queria. Desde esse evento desagradável, Lili tinha a estranha sensação que as ambições dele superavam o desejo apenas de estar à sombra de Soo Won.

Lembrar os olhares de Keishuk fazia uma sensação gelada lhe descer pela espinha… seria intuição, ou apenas insegurança o que sentia?

No dia imediato, Jae-ha partia em sua missão de resgate, à caminho de Kuuto. Com ajuda dos contatos de Ogi, não foi difícil entrar pelos portões da cidade, disfarçado de comerciante. Se tivesse sorte, talvez uma das guarda-costas da Lili transitasse por ali, observaria durante o dia, se não fosse possível se comunicar, esperaria para à noite entrar às escondidas pelos telhados do castelo, estava informado da localização dos aposentos das moças, vigiaria e observaria a melhor maneira de retirar a nobre dama, sem que sua ausência fosse notada de imediato.

Talvez estivesse com sorte, pois avistou uma bela mulher transitando pela feira experimentando frutas e guloseimas. Quando se aproximou de um canto mais vazio do mercado, que se comunicava com alguns becos mais vazios, o Dragão Verde a abordou. Tetora viu surpresa, o homem esbelto e logo o reconheceu, _"É o dragão verde! O resto do grupo está com você?_ " - perguntou amistosa - _"Não, venho em uma missão de certa urgência, senhorita, foi princesa Yona que me enviou. Acreditamos que Dama Lili corre perigo dentro do castelo, na ausência do rei."_

A guarda-costas o olhou com seriedade, suas palavras confirmavam seus instintos de proteção. _"Onde está Lili no momento?"_ Perguntou Jae-Ha preocupado. _"Está com Ayura, vim buscar algumas frutas frescas para nosso café da tarde."_

Jae-ha então lhe informou da intenção de tirar Lili do castelo, logo na noite seguinte. Nesta, ele observaria a guarda e pensaria na estratégia mais segura de fugir sem levantar suspeitas. As guarda-costas ficariam responsáveis por confirmar as suspeitas, levantar informações, e depois partirem para Tribo da Água, relatando ao general líder sobre tudo que aconteceu. Enquanto isso, Jae-ha e Lili já teriam viajado também para lá em segurança, e se encontrariam. Yona e o Grupo Faminto e Feliz, também se dirigiria para lá, em uma semana, e todos juntos pensariam em como lidar com essa crise.

Tetora retornou sem levantar maiores suspeitas, Lili e Ayura conversavam tranquilamente em um dos jardins do castelo, apesar da guarda-costas sentir os olhares mais hostis do que o normal sobre elas. Tetora convidou as amigas a se recolherem mais cedo, logo após o jantar, para ter privacidade para informar-lhes o plano de Yona. As três ficaram apreensivas, mas se preparariam para que no dia seguinte, para que a fuga fosse o mais discreta o possível. De antemão, Lili ajuntou todos recursos financeiros que levara para o castelo, em uma bolsinha que carregava junto a si, para no caso de um ataque, não fosse pega de surpresa.

Checaram as portas e janelas, e foram dormir. Lili não conseguia pegar no sono, pensando no perigo iminente, e na amiga, que estando também sempre em perigo, pensou nela e lhe enviou ajuda. O sono começava a vencê-la, quando viu algo se movimentar nas sombras e saltar para cima dela, a menina ainda alcançou o punhal que deixara ao seu lado na cama, mas foi imobilizada pelo assassino que lhe prendia segurando as duas mãos acima da cabeça, com sua mão forte, e o restante de seu corpo com sua pelve.

Lili sentiu a tontura da adrenalina em seu sangue, apenas os olhos frios eram vistos pela máscara, e eles a encaravam, na mão livre uma faca prestes a enterrar-se em seu coração. Tudo aconteceu muito rápido, a janela se abriu, e algo atingiu o assassino na jugular, uma lâmina, que o deixou ferido e desacordado, sangrando no chão.

Por alguns segundos, a moça ficou atônita, descalça em sua camisola, no meio do quarto olhando o assassino caído no chão tentando entender o que havia acontecido. _''Dama Lili''_ , uma voz estranhamente familiar a chamou. Ela se virou de imediato e se sobressaltou ao perceber quem era o dono da voz levemente rouca e melodiosa. Casualmente parado na varanda do seu aposento, esguio, com uma das mãos no quadril, se encontrava um homem elegante e bem apessoado.

A luz da luz desenhava sua silhueta de cabelos longos e presos em um rabo de cavalo, no luar eram verdes como esmeralda. Aquele era… o Dragão Verde. Jae-ha lhe estendeu a mão dizendo _"Venha comigo, se apresse, temos apenas alguns minutos antes de outros como ele chegarem… infelizmente, não será possível nosso plano de fugir incógnitos do castelo."_

Atordoada, com trajes de dormir, e levando apenas a bolsinha com as economias que havia separado antes de deitar-se, Lili caminhou em direção ao homem, que lhe pegou no colo sem nenhum esforço, e deu um salto preciso, voando em direção à noite.


	2. Chapter 2 - Primeiras Interações

Enquanto voava pelo céu claro de lua cheia, com a moça em seus braços, Jae-ha pensava em como princesa Yona e seu grupo mudaram sua vida… _"De pirata justiceiro, a salvador de donzelas? Francamente Jae-ha! Aonde você vai parar com esse seu coração fraco pela princesa? Maldito sangue de dragão!"_ A moça se agarrava a ele, os braços enrolados no seu pescoço, o rosto grudado em seu peitoral. Percebeu que ela tremia, talvez pelo frio das alturas em combinação com suas vestimentas de dormir totalmente inadequadas, provavelmente também pelo medo de altura…

Eram muitas emoções por uma noite só, que uma mocinha criada num palacete com todos os luxos, poderia aguentar. Apesar dela ter tentado bravamente - e de maneira totalmente irresponsável - se defender de seu atacante. _"Ela achava mesmo que acertaria um assassino ninja treinado, com um mero punhal?"_ \- Jae-ha reconhecia na menina, a mesma luta para se tornar forte, que o fez admirar tanto Yona, e essa beleza feroz, a tornava mais interessante aos seus olhos… _"malditas moças da corte!"_ Praguejou em pensamento ao sentir a reação de seu corpo ao perfume que os cabelos brilhantes da moça exalavam.

Aterrisou com a elegância de sempre, em uma clareira a quilômetros de Suiko, gostava de impressionar com sua extravagância. A moça não pareceu se importar. Pulou de seu colo, e se afastou, olhando-o com um olhar que misturava alívio, receio, adrenalina, tudo ao mesmo tempo... Parecia uma "gata arisca", analisando a situação.

Jae-ha deleitava-se com a visão, à contraluz, o yukata de dormir de Lili estava totalmente transparente... o decote mais aberto devido o afrouxar do obi durante o voo, via seus seios redondos, o formato dos mamilos, a cintura fina, a curva do quadril, arredondada, tudo que as vestimentas de corte não revelavam - sequer insinuavam - as pernas pequenas mas bem torneadas, os pés em delicadas sapatilhas. A respiração ofegante da moça, só fazia tornar a sua também acelerada, seu instinto predador falando-lhe para seduzir a beleza que vislumbrava.

Lili, percebeu seu olhar perscrutador, medindo cada centímetro de seu corpo, só então percebeu que estava seminua na frente daquele homem, um quase desconhecido! Ruborizou, e instintivamente levou os braços cruzados sobre os seios. Por seus títulos, e sendo filha de quem era, nunca nenhum homem tinha se atrevido a lhe olhar de frente - com aquele desejo totalmente cru nos olhos.

Apesar de encabulada, falou atrevida _"- O que você está olhando?"_ o dragão, percebendo a própria indiscrição - que não queria ter deixado transparecer - disse-lhe cavalheirescamente: _"- Percebi que em nossa pressa, a senhorita não conseguiu sequer trocar-se para roupas mais adequadas para viagem. Tome minha capa, estava utilizando-a para disfarçar-me de mercador, vai servir até comprarmos algo mais "discreto" amanhã, não queremos chamar atenção na estrada."_ A menina corou ainda mais, se enrolando com a capa ainda aquecida pelo corpo do homem atraente à sua frente…

 _"_ _\- Me desculpe, ainda não te agradeci apropriadamente…o- obrigada por se arriscar para me salvar."_ Jae-ha fez uma suave flexão, pegando-lhe a mão e depositando um suave beijo, olhando com um olhar travesso completou: _"Ao seu dispor, bela senhorita!"_ e então disse caminhando para perto de uma árvore: _"Vamos descansar um pouco, amanhã viajaremos à pé, para a vila mais próxima, comprar provisões, como estamos em uma região mais descampada, não é seguro voar por aí à luz do sol, arriscando-nos a sermos pegos!"_

 _''_ _C-certo'',_ Lili concordou, meio encabulada. Isso significava que eles passariam a noite na floresta, mas era uma opção melhor que passar a madrugada andando sem uma direção e acabar sendo atacada por cobras venenosas ou ursos famintos. Depois disso, Jae Ha disse que iria buscar lenha para fogueira nas proximidades e pediu que Lili o esperasse. Relutantemente, Lili aceitou, mas internamente queria começar uma discussão calorosa sobre "como era inaceitável para um homem deixar uma dama sozinha em tais condições".

Jae Ha havia partido e ela decidiu se sentar em um tronco de árvore para esperá-lo com mais conforto. Foi aí que uma rajada de vento gelado estremeceu seus ossos, e ela se deu conta do quanto a roupa que ela vestia era inadequada. Se ela não morresse de frio naquela noite, agradeceria aos Deuses…

Os primeiros raios de sol da manhã, os pegou despertando, com muita fome e sede… precisavam alcançar a próxima vila, que ficava além do bosque onde se abrigaram à noite. Lili não se lembrava quando caíra no sono, ou quando Jae-ha voltara noite passada com a lenha para fogueira. Percebeu que estava coberta com uma manta, não sabia onde ele tinha conseguido, mas graças a esta gentileza, pode passar bem a noite.

Sem trocar muitas palavras, num entendimento mútuo, seguiram caminho em meio às árvores. Jae-ha liderando o caminho, Lili seguia em silêncio, perdida em pensamentos… _"Por que matá-la e arriscarem uma crise democrática dentro do próprio reino?" "Aonde estaria Soo Won, ele teria parte nisto? Provavelmente não…" Ayura e Tetora estariam bem, será que conseguiram escapar?" "Seria possível mesmo, todos ser reunírem em segurança, em alguns dias em Suiko?" "Como ela administraria estes dias, ao lado deste homem?"_

Jae-ha era um homem intrigante. Ela imaginou que ele fosse um homem sério e ameaçador à primeira vista, mas conforme os dois caminhavam várias horas incansavelmente por uma trilha particularmente íngreme na floresta, ela percebeu que ele era diferente de tudo que ela havia imaginado (não que ela estivesse ocupada pensando no tipo de pessoa que ele era).

Primeiro: ele era frívolo. Quando pararam na beira de um rio para recolher água, ela notou que ele parecia absorto na sua própria reflexão na água e não havia bebido uma gota sequer. Imaginou que talvez estivesse desidratado, e por ser bastante higiênico, não queria beber da água com as próprias mãos. Lembrando-se que ela tinha um cantil na bolsinha, estendeu para ele num gesto de gentileza:

 _''_ _Aqui, tome isso. Você deve estar com sede.''_

 _''_ _Hã?''_ ele se voltou para ela, levantando as sobrancelhas. Então, percebeu o cantil estendido para ele.

 _''_ _Beba um pouco de água, se quiser, pode usar o meu. Você parece realmente exausto com essas olheiras escuras e os lábios rachados.''_

Jae Ha empalideceu. Claramente estava embaraçado por ter sido descoberto em sua tentativa heroica de parecer saudável.

 _''_ _O q-que acabou de dizer?''_

 _''_ _Disse para não forçar seus limites para me proteger''_ , começou Lili, no tom mais diplomático que conseguiu. Não queria ser rude com seu novo amigo, mas se dependesse dela, já teria enfiado a água do cantil na garganta dele, porque essa incredulidade estampada no rosto dele estava lhe dando nos nervos!

 _''_ _Quis dizer sobre o meu rosto!?'_ ', ele exclamou levando a mão à face, aflito. _''E-eu… eu realmente estou parecendo acabado?''_

Lili assentiu, vigorosamente.

Foi então que ele soltou um grito e saiu correndo. Alarmada, ela foi atrás dele, pensando que ele estava tendo uma crise… Apenas para flagrá-lo olhando para um espelho de bolso estarrecido, enquanto murmurava febrilmente que precisava de um sono de beleza urgentemente.

Foi aí que Lili perdeu a compostura. Aquela era a cena mais ridícula que já havia presenciado na vida. Homens de verdade deveriam ser como Lorde Lee Geun Tae: maduros, másculos e sérios. E aquele homem era exatamente o oposto. Sério? Como ele poderia se preocupar com o estado da sua pele naquele momento!? Ela queria rir, e foi isso que acabou fazendo, pois começou a gargalhar alto. Pássaros empoleirados nos galhos das árvores voaram dali, provavelmente assustados.

Jae Ha voltou-se para ela, parecendo se dar conta que ele era o motivo da gargalhada histérica.

 _''_ _Está com algum problema, Dama Lili?''_

Lili, com muito esforço, parou de rir e começou a limpar as lágrimas dos olhos com as costas da mão. Parecia entretida.

 _''_ _É só que… você…''_ , ela estava sem fôlego, _''Eu nunca pensei que fosse você … tão delicado...''_ , ela quase confessou.

Lili logo percebeu que deveria ter mantido a boca fechada. Tentando se desculpar, disse polidamente:

 _''_ _Quero dizer, nada contra você ou sua orientação sexual. Se eu soubesse que se preocupava tanto com essas coisas, teria trazido minha maquiagem. São produtos de alta qualidade!''_

Mas Jae-ha não apreciou o "lisonjeio", pois semicerrou os olhos. Em seguida, se levantou numa ligeira flexão e caminhou na direção dela, o que a deixou ligeiramente sem fôlego de medo. Lili estremeceu e deu um passo para trás, mas Jae-ha a puxou pela cintura, pressionando corpo dela contra o seu. Delicadamente, retirou uma mecha do cabelo do rosto dela e a encarou, seus olhos tinham um brilho de travessura.

 _''_ _Para felicidade das mulheres de Kouka, eu não tenho o menor interesse por homens.''_ , então numa voz ligeiramente rouca, emendou _''Aprecio mais do que ninguém a beleza e a singularidade do sexo oposto, da curvatura dos seus corpos à divina melodia dos seus gemidos de êxtase na minha cama.''_

Lili estava ruborizada da cabeça aos pés. Estava chocada com a depravação daquelas palavras e desconcertada com a embaraçadora proximidade dos corpos deles. Ele estava mesmo tentando seduzi-la!? Se ele ousasse, ela o agrediria.

Só que aí, ele fez algo totalmente surpreendente. Em vez de beijá-la como ela imaginou que ele faria (não que quisesse, é claro!), ele roçou os lábios no pescoço dela ligeiramente, como se ele estivesse prestes a saborear uma refeição. Então, sussurrou roucamente: _''Mas acima de tudo, eu amo as mulheres. Mulheres adultas, determinadas e maduras. Mulheres sensuais e ferozes como gatas selvagens .''_ Nesse momento, Lili congelou e Jae-ha emendou _''E é por isso que eu não me sinto atraído por garotinhas inexperientes e mimadas… Como você!''_

Lili estava dividida entre a mortificação com aquele insulto e o desejo assassino de estrangular aquele homem. E ela havia pensado que ele era um cavalheiro! Como o título de Dragão já dizia, ele não passava de um animal (um cavalo petulante, por sinal).

Mas ninguém pisava nela e saía vitorioso. Ela sorriu debochadamente para ele, assim que ele se afastou e disse: _''Isso é um verdadeiro alívio!''_ , ela exclamou alegremente, _''Não sabe como é prazeroso saber… que não sou o tipo de mulher fácil por qual você interessa. Isto é um grande cumprimento ao meu caráter.''_

Jae-ha rapidamente virou-se de costas e se embrenhou na mata, mas não antes de Lili notar um vislumbre de sorriso no rosto dele, o que a fez ferver de ódio. _ ** **"Então, ele ainda ousava rir dela!?"****_


	3. Chapter 3 - Mudança de Planos

Depois de horas caminhando em silêncio, ambos irritados pela provocação de seu respectivo companheiro, chegaram a uma vila. Havia uma feira de mercadores no centro, e um pequeno comércio no entorno. O ambiente parecia tranquilo, já era metade do dia, muitas pessoas provavelmente se recolheram para almoçar. Se dirigiram a uma pequena taverna para fazerem também uma refeição e beberem algo para se hidratar.

Resolvida a refeição, voltaram à feira, Jae-ha compraria as provisões, enquanto Lili procuraria roupas mais adequadas à viagem. Ela escolheu alguns poucos vestidos, se trocou para um, parecido com os que sua amiga Yona usava no dia a dia, mas em tons azuis, e carregou os outros embalados. Se distraiu observando jóias e ornamentos de pedras brutas, muito bonitas, quando alguém a segurou pelo braço, dizendo-lhe para não fazer alarde, e arrastando-a para os limites da feira e da cidade.

Jae-ha se preocupou, uma vez que olhando por perto, havia perdido-a de vista, conseguiu perceber a moça sendo escoltada por dois homens, e de repente, ela pareceu reagir e tentar empurrar os dois, estava prestes a ser esfaqueada, quando Jae-ha atingiu os dois em cheio com um chute pontente de sua perna de dragão.

Os assassinos voaram e caíram desacordados. A cena chamou atenção do mercado, e outros assassinos de Keishuk que estavam à paisana, correram perseguindo-os. Jae-ha em um movimento, atirou suas lâminas neles, ferindo alguns, pegou Lili em seus braços, e saltou em direção ao céu.

Voaram por algumas horas, em direção norte, e quando entardecia, aterrisaram em um bosque que se avizinhava a uma vila. Já estavam no território da Tribo da Terra. Se assentaram à sombra de uma árvore para descansarem e deliberarem o que fariam.

"Mudanças de planos, milady, estamos agora em território da Tribo da Terra. Se nos emboscaram nas fronteiras da sua tribo, provavelmente todos caminhos até Suiko estarão vigiados."

Lili concordou e ponderou: "Como acredito que Keishuk está agindo por si, sem consentimento do rei, seria arriscado ousar nos atacar tão abertamente nas terras da Tribo da Terra, este território é fiel aliado do rei…"

Jae-ha retrucou: "Como você pode afirmar tão categoricamente que ele não está agindo em nome do rei? Soo Won por acaso está apaixonado por você? Está prometida dele?"

A moça corou, sentiu um inexplicável incômodo com aquela pergunta tão direta, mas que todo mundo lhe fazia ultimamente… "Não, não tenho nenhum interesse por Soo Won, só estava no castelo observando seus movimentos com intuito de ajudar vocês… ele também, pelo que percebo, não tem interesse em mulheres, e se casaria apenas por vantagens políticas, o que eu não traria para ele, uma vez que meu pai já é seu aliado."

Jae-ha comentou mais para si mesmo do que para responder Lili "Que homem estranho, este Soo Won!"

Lili deu uma risadinha e falou cínica: "Deve ser realmente interessante para do dragão 'Don Juan' entender um homem que não se interessa por mulheres... mas de qualquer forma, não tenho a menor intenção em me ligar ao inimigo da minha melhor amiga!"

Jae-ha sorriu, nisto eles concordavam, e ele gostava da assertividade e sinceridade da moça, apesar de não dar o braço a torcer... "Bom, se vocês não são amantes, mas você o observou suficientemente para compreender que ele não mandaria te matar, concordo com você, até por que, o informante esperou que o rei se ausentasse para agir… nossa melhor chance então, é fugir pelo território da tribo da terra, e tentarmos de lá, retornar à Tribo da Água"

Lili então pareceu ter uma ideia "As cidades portuárias da nossa tribo, recebem sempre embarcações da tribo da terra, creio que saem de Awa, se não estiver enganada..."

"Awa é meu território, conheço como a palma da minha mão! tenho contatos lá…"

"Você fala muito empolgado destes contatos! Aposto que são contatos beeem íntimos, e é mais do que a cidade que você conhece como a palma da sua mão!"

Jae-ha deu-lhe uma piscadinha: "Ciumes?" E levantou-se para esquivar-se de uma furiosa Lili que gritava "Jamais!"

Ela o alcançou, ele segurou-lhe os pulsos, sem machucá-la e olhou-a nos olhos de maneira penetrante e séria: "Mas agora, falando sério, menina! Você não pode reagir a ataques, como tem feito, vai acabar sendo assassinada! Se quer minha proteção, tem de agir com mais frieza e com a cabeça no lugar. Especialmente em situações de vida ou morte, como passamos nestes últimos dois dias!" Lili ficou calada, sentia vontade de chorar de raiva por receber um sermão e ser tratada como uma criança, um peso indesejado, uma tarefa ingrata… seguiram o caminho para a próxima vila, em silêncio novamente.

Lili lhe lançou olhares fulminantes na maior parte do caminho, e Jae-ha apenas a ignorou ou então fingiu não perceber. Parte dele esperava que a garota aproveitasse alguma oportunidade para fugir, mas parecia que a essa altura do campeonato, Lili tinha percebido que precisava da ajuda do Dragão Guerreiro se quisesse escapar com vida dos assassinos que Keishuk havia enviado atrás dela.

Ele não se importava em ter que cuidar de Lili, na verdade. Ela podia ser orgulhosa e enxerida, mas também era uma amiga leal e corajosa que havia ajudado seu grupo de forma inestimável desde que haviam se encontrado. Porém, a imprudência da garota o incomodava profundamente.

Como um apreciador da liberdade, admirava pessoas independentes e audaciosas, mas diferentemente da jovem, ele tinha preparo para tomar esses riscos. Deuses! Até mesmo Yona treinava duro para poder se defender sozinha. E mesmo assim, Lili insistia em se colocar em situações perigosas por pura teimosia. Era uma coragem que ele reverenciava e ao mesmo tempo o estarrecia, pela falta de bom senso contida nela.

Finalmente alcançaram a vila ao entardecer. Estavam exaustos!

"Para onde exatamente estamos indo?" - Lili questionou, apreensiva. Temia que ainda houvessem homens no rastro deles.

"Vamos passar a noite em uma estalagem. Não é bom para você dormir exposta com esse clima. E eu posso apostar que nossos amiguinhos não vão prosseguir a busca na madrugada. Não depois que eu chutei as bundas deles, pelo menos." – E ele quis dizer literalmente. Porque conhecendo a resistência desses caras, eles mal podiam levantar os traseiros nesse momento. Quanto mais, andar.

" Não seria melhor, hm, procurarmos outro lugar? "

"Não vejo melhor lugar que uma estalagem. Não existem pousadas nessas redondezas, docinho, eu conheço a região."

Lili enrubesceu furiosamente. "Não é isso que eu quis dizer, imbecil! Quero dizer... Acho que devíamos tomar caminhos separados de noite. Tipo, eu fico numa estalagem e você em outra, entendeu?"

"Eu achei que estivesse ansiosa para nossa primeira noite juntos. Pensei que desejava que ficassemos juntos o tempo todo!" Falou se fazendo de magoado.

"Você é um... ARGH. Quem disse que eu desejaria algo assim!? Você entendeu completamente errado." – e ela emendou, sem jeito: " E não seria apropriado que uma dama solteira e um homem dividam o mesmo quarto." Não que ela precisasse mencionar que já havia dormido em um quarto com vários homens. Ele a provocaria incessantemente, ela sabia disso.

"É mesmo? Eu desconhecia essa etiqueta social. Sempre foi meu hábito dormir com damas solteiras. Algumas vezes, casadas também. Mas é a sua primeira vez, certo? Com um homem."

"Seu cavalo petulante!" – ela não conseguiu conter. Colocou as mãos no pescoço longo dele e começou a estrangulá-lo com força. "– Faça outra insinuação sexual, e eu te mato aqui mesmo! Minha amizade com a Yona pode acabar, mas eu tenho certeza que serei recompensada depois por exterminar um pervertido do mundo!"

Estranhamente, Jae Ha parecia extasiado. Um sorriso excitado brotou em seus lábios.

"Você é tão divertida. Não quer experimentar me amarrar e me chicotear depois?" Lili o soltou imediatamente, horrorizada. Ele havia achado aquilo prazeroso!?

"Seu… seu.. Pervertido!"

Depois de muito debater, acabaram por escolher uma estalagem limpa, que servia um jantar simples, e tinha quartos separados disponíveis para os dois. Cada um deles foi se banhar, colocar roupas limpas, antes da refeição noturna.

Se encontraram no hall de entrada, um espaço simples, com chão de madeira, suave luz de lampiões e velas, no canto abrigava pequeno balcão de bar um bar, e um par de mesas onde se servia o jantar.

Comeram em silêncio, estavam exaustos até mesmo para discutir. Ao terminar a refeição, morrendo de sono, Lili decidiu subir primeiro: "Boa noite! Vou descansar, amanhã partimos cedo?" Jae-ha respondeu: "Também já vou me recolher, só vou tomar uma dose de sake para ajudar a relaxar, amanhã partimos bem cedo, creio que à noite estaremos em Awa."

Alguns minutos após se despedirem, Jae-ha ainda no bar escutou um grito feminino "Será que ela já se meteu em confusão?" E corre escadas acima, para socorrer Lili, a cena que presenciou fez seu sangue ferver e se encher de ódio: um homem bêbado, a prendia contra a parede com seu corpo, e segurava seu rosto com a mão, tentando beijá-la à força.

O dragão puxou o homem com uma das mãos, e deu-lhe um soco bem colocado no rosto - derrubando-o no chão. Logo em seguida, Jae-ha enlaçou Lili pela cintura, abraçando-a perguntou ao homem: "O que você está tentando fazer com minha mulher? Não se atreva a colocar suas mãos asquerosas nela novamente!" O homem se levantou tropeçando, desceu as escadas correndo.

Jae-ha então tornou o olhar para Lili, que tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas, que ela teimava em não deixar cair, a roupa amassada, marcas dos dedos do homem em seu rosto. O dragão sentia-se irritado no seu mais íntimo. Afastou uma mecha de cabelo do seu rosto, acariciando-a, e perguntou carinhoso: "Tudo bem com você, Lili? Ele te machucou, tocou mais alguma parte do seu corpo, tentou fazer mais alguma coisa?"

A moça meneou a cabeça em negativa, mas a ternura do rapaz fez com que as lágrimas escapassem finalmente. Ele a abraçou mais forte, beijando o topo da sua cabeça, sussurrando "Tudo bem, agora está tudo bem…" Ficou assim até que ela se acalmasse.

Entraram então cada um em seu quarto, nenhum dos dois dormiria aquela noite… Jae-ha sob alerta com medo de que alguém tentasse invadir o quarto de Lili ao lado do seu, e ao mesmo tempo pensando no porquê se sentiu tão furioso, a ponto de deixar as emoções tomarem conta de si, reagindo tão violentamente ao episódio.

A moça por sua vez, tentando decifrar a avalanche de emoções contraditórias que aquele homem exótico lhe despertou nos últimos dois dias, emoções intensas que ninguém havia despertado antes… algumas ruins, algumas nem tanto...


	4. Chapter 4 - Em Awa

Lili cochilou um pouco quando já era quase amanhecer, e acordou sobressaltada com os primeiros raios de sol. Colocou o mesmo vestido que comprou no dia anterior, ajuntou seus poucos pertences, fez sua higiene matinal, arrumou os cabelos. Poucos minutos em seguida, ouviu uma suave batida na porta.

Abriu para encontrar um Jae-ha com uma feição preocupada, diferente do provocador habitual. Ele examinou seu rosto para ver se o assediador do dia anterior havia deixado marcas, ficou mais aliviado ao perceber a pele da moça tão alva como sempre. Ela sentiu o coração disparar com o suave toque, e com a preocupação do dragão.

 _"_ _Bom dia Lili! Acho que é mais conveniente que desçamos juntos - no caso de reencontramos aquele porco que te atacou ontem - vamos comer algo e logo partirmos."_ A moça estranhou este tom sério, não sabia que ele era capaz disto, nenhuma provocação ou piadinha de duplo sentido. Reparou que o rapaz tinha leves olheiras também "Será que ele não dormiu bem?" Desta vez, devido à gratidão que sentiu pela preocupação dele consigo, decidiu não fazer nenhuma provocação em relação à sua aparência.

Tomaram um desjejum reforçado, pois seria um dia longo de viagem, combinaram caminhar por algumas horas, para que pudessem cobrir o restante da viagem pelo ar sem levantar suspeitas. Se tudo corresse bem, chegariam a Awa antes do pôr do sol. Jae-ha, apesar da tensão de toda situação de ser guarda-costas de uma dama da corte - agora entendia por que Hak era sempre tão sério - sentia um entusiasmo crescente em voltar à movimentada cidade portuária.

Saindo da taberna, Jae-ha pegou Lili por uma das mãos, e seguiu assim até saírem da cidade, não queria ter problemas com mais nenhum "engraçadinho" - apesar de uma voz no seu interior lhe dizer que estava exagerando na proteção. Lili sobressaltou-se por segundos com o gesto, mas não fez nada para não constranger seu "guarda-costas".

Já haviam saído da cidade, e o sol brilhava quente sobre suas cabeças, devia ser por volta de 9h da manhã. Jae-ha então parou, e se virou para Lili: _"Acho que já nos afastamos o suficiente",_ disse pegando um cantil e bebendo um pouco de água. Se aproximou dela e sem nenhum aviso a pegou em seus braços, desta vez o susto a fez dar um gritinho de surpresa.

Jae-ha riu da reação da moça, olhou para ela bem humorado _"Segure-se em mim, não precisa ter medo, não vou te deixar cair."_ E saltou em direção ao céu. Lili no impulso, enterrou o rosto no pescoço do rapaz e segurou forte com as duas mãos envolvidas em seu pescoço. O que o fez achar a situação ainda mais divertida, _a destemida Lili então tinha medo de altura?_!

Com o tempo, sentiu o toque se afrouxar, e percebeu que ela olhava a paisagem por cima de seu ombro. Algumas horas depois, sentiu a moça encostar o rosto em seu peito, e sua respiração ficar cadenciada e tranquila. "Ela adormeceu?" Falou baixinho consigo mesmo, olhando o rosto delicado e tranquilo de Lili que dormia em paz em seus braços. Sentiu algo estranho, que nunca tinha sentido antes, uma vontade de que ela fosse só sua, e que ninguém pudesse tocá-la. Se repreendeu, afastando tais pensamentos, lembrando-se das festas e bares de Awa e como seria divertido passar uns dias na saudosa cidade onde passou seus dias de pirata.

Já estava entardecendo quando avistaram o mar. Ambos se animaram, quando se aproximaram da cidade, Lili olhava maravilhada… _"- O litoral da tribo da água é bonito, mas esta cidade é ainda mais bonita!"_ Ele observava o entusiasmo quase infantil dela, o brilho de curiosidade nos olhos, o sorriso espontâneo, o rosto estava tão perto do seu… "Como é linda!" Pensava enquanto aspirava o perfume floral que exalava dos cabelos longos da moça esvoaçando ao vento, mesmo mal instalada, sem poder se banhar adequadamente, ela parecia impecável aos seus olhos.

Ela olhou para ele sorrindo, se deparando com os olhos violeta intensos do dragão a observando distraidamente, corou um pouco dizendo _"Que bom que chegamos! Você deve estar muito cansado por me carregar este tempo todo!"_ Ele sorriu e apenas disse, _"Acredite senhorita, já carreguei cargas muito mais pesadas do que esta…"_ Lili se sentiu tranquila, chegava a gostar de Jae-ha quando ele não fazia tantas provocações… ele então emendou _"... e outras mais sexies que as vezes tiravam minha concentração no ar."_ _Arrrrgh! E eu cheguei a pensar por um momento que ele fosse uma pessoa agradável!_ Pensou Lili, que só lançou a ele um olhar de desdém.

O dragão se fingiu indiferente à irritação da moça, mas sabia que precisava fazer isto para manter uma certa distância, para manter seus sentimentos em cheque - uma distância que não o deixasse agir com a urgência que ele sentia em beijá-la, sem se lembrar quem ela era, ou quem ele era, ou o que viria no amanhã, beijá-la a noite inteira e fazê-la sua… sentia nestes momentos, uma empatia ainda maior do que já tinha por Hak, pois conseguia compreende-lo melhor agora.

Aterrisaram nas falésias que davam acesso à cidade, para se adentrarem à pé em Awa, como viajantes comuns. Lili se afastou dele emburrada, com os braços cruzados, evitando seu olhar. Mal percebia a visão de tirar o fôlego do sol começando a deixar o mar pintado de dourado e toda cidade começando a se acender aos seus pés. Ao perceber a beleza da paisagem, relaxou um pouco. Jae-ha quebrou o silêncio _"- Vamos, conheço uma pousada confortável, devem ter vagas apesar do verão ser alta temporada aqui na cidade."_

Chegaram em um hotel bonito, mas não muito luxuoso. A construção seguia o padrão tradicional da cidade, com dois pavimentos, a um quarteirão da praia. Os quartos do andar de cima tinham sacadas com vista para o mar. Os proprietários reconheceram Jae-ha como um membro do grupo que salvou sua filha mais velha dos traficantes de mulheres. Ficaram felizes e surpresos de vê-lo por lá, pois as histórias da princesa lendária voavam por toda Kouka, imaginavam então que eles estavam longe. Ele explicou que estava escoltando Lili, uma amiga do grupo, e estava em Awa para conseguir um transporte de barco.

Segundo os donos do hotel, os dois tiveram sorte, pois em dois dias todas as vagas estariam tomadas pelos turistas que vinham para o festival. Sobravam apenas três quartos não reservados, dois deles dos mais caros do hotel, mas em sinal de gratidão, cobrariam apenas a taxa de quartos comuns. Lili pagou alegremente, e ocuparam quartos lado a lado no segundo andar do hotel, onde podiam desfrutar da vista da cidade e da praia.

 _"_ _\- Acomodem-se, descansem um pouco, e retornem para o jantar, são nossos convidados de honra! Tenho certeza que nossa filha ficará muito feliz em rever um de seus salvadores!"_ Disse a senhora simpática. Lili olhou de soslaio para Jae-ha, com um pouco de desdém (ou ciúmes), ele sorriu convencido _"Viu? Por aqui sou uma lenda!"_ Ela apenas manteve o silêncio enquanto subiam em direção aos seus quartos.

Lili finalmente pode tomar um banho decente, lavar seus cabelos e trocar de roupa. Vestiu um yukata de verão que havia comprado, verde água estampado com flores de lótus cor de rosa, atado com um obi do mesmo rosa das flores. Deixou os cabelos soltos para que secassem, o que não demoraria com a brisa morna litorânea de verão. No dia seguinte, se possível, sairia para conhecer a cidade, e talvez comprar outras roupas, adereços, quem sabe alguma maquiagem. Trouxera consigo dinheiro suficiente para se permitir alguns luxos.

A moça desceu para o jantar e encontrou Jae-ha devidamente impecável, e galante conversando com os proprietários, uma moça muito bonita que parecia sua filha, e algumas outras moças, que pareciam ter chegado para jantar no restaurante da pousada, que estava bem cheio. Enquanto descia as escadas, percebeu que ele a olhava discretamente, tentando não ser notado. Os proprietários disseram alegres, _"Lili chegou, vamos assentar para jantarmos!"_ O casal se assentou com a filha ao lado, Jae-ha puxou uma cadeira para Lili ao seu lado, do outro e nas duas cabeceiras as convidadas - amigas da filha do dono do hotel - se acomodaram.

O jantar típico, com frutos do mar frescos, estava delicioso, uma bebida doce, com leve teor de álcool, orgulho da região, também foi servido. Lili se servia de tudo com uma elegância que só uma nobre poderia ter, o que não passou despercebido de Jae-ha que sempre se encantou pela elegância e beleza em todas suas formas.

As filha dos proprietários, corava toda vez que olhava o dragão, e as três moças flertavam descaradamente com ele, cada uma tentando chamar-lhe mais a atenção. O homem atraente, dava atenção a todas agradavelmente, mas ao mesmo tempo, em nenhuma delas em especial.

Jae-ha perguntou sobre a situação da cidade, após a investida dos piratas e seus amigos em livrá-los do trafico humano. Ouviu então, com satisfação, que Awa nunca esteve tão bem, que havia fartura e prosperidade, os negócios de importação, exportação e as colheitas eram muito proveitosos. As moças na mesa então disseram cheias de excitação que em comemoração ao período de abundância, haveria um festival da colheita, para comemorar a fartura e fertilidade que os deuses concederam a eles. Uma delas, tentando seduzir o belo homem disse que era uma nova tradição, que as mulheres adultas dançassem para pedir um novo ano de auspicioso.

Jae-ha sorriu e se virou para Lili - o que ele não havia feito até então - e disse: _"Lili poderia ser ajuntar a vocês, já que estamos aqui, por que não a apresentam a tradição?"_ A moça não entendia por que, mas ser exposta daquela maneira a deixou furiosa! Quem ele era para sugerir o que ela devia ou não fazer?

Vendo o rosto de Lili mais vermelho do que jamais o vira, e com seu senho franzido, deu um sorriso de lado e disse com ar inocente: _"Me desculpe, não sabia que você não sabia dançar, talvez seja mesmo muito jovem para se expor dançando em um festival de fertilidade, não é mesmo?"_ As moças continuaram tagarelando sobre seus trajes, e como ensaiaram meses para o dia do festival. Os donos do hotel comentavam sobre os pratos, as bebidas e tudo de maravilhoso que aconteceria no dia da festa.

Terminando a sobremesa, Lili - que se mantivera séria e em silêncio - agradeceu com muita educação, se levantou e começou a subir. Jae-ha também agradeceu, se despediu da moças prometendo revê-las no dia seguinte, e subiu, estava muito cansado, precisava dormir - finalmente teria paz e conforto para um noite de sono reparador!

Quando terminou de subir os degraus da escada, deparou-se com uma Lili muito brava, de braços cruzados e fulminando-a com os olhos. Deu-lhe boa noite, e já ia passando direto, quando ela o interrompeu:

 _"_ _\- Seu... seu cavalo petulante!"_ \- ela esbravejou, segurando-o pelo rabo do cavalo. _"- Não me trate de maneira tão... rude!"_

 _"_ _\- Rude?"_ \- Jae Ha sorriu atrevidamente. - _"Mas era você que queria ser tratada como uma mulher, não?"_ \- Ele a segurou pelo queixo gentilmente. _"-Só estou cumprindo seus desejos, minha senhora."_

Se Lili pudesse morrer embaraço, ela com certeza teria naquele momento. Seu rosto estava queimando de vergonha diante daquele galanteio. Sim, ela havia pedido para ser tratada como uma adulta, mas isso ultrapassava todos os limites de cortesia. Ela não era uma das mulheres fáceis que esse desavergonhado predava como se fosse comida.

 _"_ _Se consegue vencer sua inibição, então, dance com as outras mulheres da cidade! Se achar muito constrangedor, ninguém vai te julgar por isto, nem todas mulheres tem o dom, ou aprenderam a dançar…"_ Ele falou com ar de sinceridade, talvez interpretando a irritação da moça como constrangimento. " _Vamos dormir, tivemos dias muito intensos, nós dois merecemos uma noite de descanso!"_ Lili soltou seu rabo de cavalo, e seguiu para seu quarto, sem nada dizer, e sem entender o tamanho da frustração que aquele comentário lhe causava.

Entrando no quarto, se trocou, e deitou-se na cama, olhando o teto. Estava absolutamente ultrajada! Quando ela pensava que aquele sujeito não poderia ser mais petulante, ele a surpreendia! Desta vez, ele desdenhosamente duvidou das suas habilidades de dança e insinuou que ela não deveria se apresentar no festival para poupar um vexame.

E só por isso, ela gostaria de estrangular aquele pescoço longo. Ela não era nenhuma amadora na dança, pois sempre fora extensivamente treinada nas artes femininas a vida toda. E para ela dançar com maestria era uma questão de honra, pois sua falecida mãe tinha carregado a reputação de ter sido a melhor dançarina da Tribo da Água, não que ela esperasse chegar ao nível dela, é claro, mas acreditava que poderia se aproximar da pessoa que ela havia sido se esforçasse na arte que ela tanto apreciava.

Se aquele convencido ao menos soubesse o quanto dançar exigia técnica e habilidade não ousaria subestimá-la novamente!

E foi aí que uma perversa ideia começou a tomar forma em sua mente...

Ela não só dançaria, mas também o provocaria. Iria colocar aquele convencido em seu devido lugar...

...Aos pés dela!


	5. Chapter 5 - Dias Felizes em Awa

Lili acordou de bom humor: o descanso, o clima agradável de fim de verão no litoral, e seu plano secreto de dançar surpreendendo a todos, fez com que tivesse a melhor noite de sono dos últimos tempos! _"Quero ver a cara dele quando me ver dançando! Vai ter de retirar o que me disse com desdém…"_ Pensava! Jae-ha causava-lhe sentimentos adversos, às vezes ele chegava a ser agradável, mas então, a provocava só para estragar tudo. Ele a deixara furiosa na noite anterior. Mas neste dia lindo, ele não a tiraria do sério! Ela não iria deixar!

Colocou o mesmo vestido verde água da noite anterior, tomaria um café da manhã, e gostaria de sair para conhecer a cidade, fazer compras - já que estava em um dos maiores polos importadores de Kouka! Não desperdiçaria a oportunidade de ver coisas belas vindas de terras distantes.

Desceu as escadas, Jae-ha como sempre, já estava de pé: impecável! Servindo-se de diferentes tigelas com arroz, pedaços de legumes, ovos e peixe , em uma das mesas do restaurante do hotel. Ele sorriu para ela, um sorriso de simpatia sincera, como ele conseguia ser assim? Será que nem percebeu que a irritou tanto ontem? A demonstração de satisfação em vê-la, abaixou um pouco a guarda de Lili, que se aproximou e se assentou na mesma mesa que ele, desejando-lhe um bom dia.

Conversaram algumas amenindades, sobre as acomodações do hotel, e combinaram o que fariam no dia. Lili revelou seu desejo em conhecer as mercadorias que vinham de outras terras, Jae-ha disse que perto do porto haviam as melhores lojas, poderia escoltá-la até lá, e considerava seguro que ela transitasse entre os estabelecimentos enquanto ele acertava um barco para partirem em direção ao território da Tribo da Água o mais rápido possível.

Fizeram conforme o combinado, e assim que se consideraram satisfeitos após o desjejum, saíram na manhã ensolarada de Awa. As ruas eram alegres e cheias de vida, diferente dos tempos da dominação por Kumji. Homens, mulheres e crianças caminhavam tranquilamente, uma aura de harmonia e alegria tomava a todos, contagiando os dois que caminhavam lado a lado em silêncio.

Vez ou outra, Jae-ha parava e mostrava a Lili algum detalhe que passariam percebidos aos visitantes, tornando o passeio mais agradável. Chegaram finalmente ao porto, onde separariam caminhos, combinando de encontrar-se novamente na pousada, no horário de almoço. O rapaz indicou à sua acompanhante, a localização dos comerciantes mais tradicionais. Lili não se aguentava de euforia, certamente encontraria trajes perfeitos para sua apresentação no festival!

Enquanto caminhava tranquila pela rua movimentada, pensava em seu salvador. Inicialmente, ela não alimentava uma boa impressão dele, mas toda vez que o subestimava ou menosprezava, ele a surpreendia positivamente. Ele parecia um conquistador barato que quebrava o coração das mulheres, no entanto, a abraçou gentilmente quando ela foi atacada pelo bêbado até que ela parasse de chorar.

Ela havia o considerado afeminado demais, mas talvez fosse essa delicadeza nos modos que o tornava charmoso (não que ela estivesse impressionada, é claro!). E ao mesmo tempo, ele parecia tão misterioso, como se guardasse um segredo ou trauma que não desejava compartilhar. Ela imaginou que tipo de adversidades ele havia enfrentado. Ela não saberia como viver se tivesse nascido com poderes. Será que outras pessoas entendiam?

Lili acreditava que possuía uma boa intuição quando se tratava das pessoas, e aquele homem tinha o semblante de alguém que havia sofrido demasiadamente e tinha aprendido a sorrir para esconder suas aflições. Não que ele parecesse infeliz, na verdade, exatamente o oposto. Parecia obcecado com a liberdade, a beleza e viver o melhor que a vida poderia oferecer. Talvez fosse pela personalidade de pirata, mas essas eram estranhas ambições para um homem na flor de idade…

De qualquer forma, ele havia despertado seu interesse (de maneira estritamente profissional!), e nesse momento, mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo, ela gostaria de decifrar aquele homem. Queria descobrir o que o angustiava. Queria poder oferecer uma palavra ou gesto de consolo, por mais insignificante que fosse, para confortá-lo como ele havia feito com ela.

Retornou de suas divagações, quando uma loja de trajes femininos chamou sua atenção. Vários tecidos luxuosos, com todo tipo de estampas e bordados balançavam com a suave brisa do mar, maravilhando Lili, que entrou quase hipnotizada. Dentro da loja, um traje lhe tirou o fôlego, não pensou duas vezes, e pediu para experimentá-lo… _"Perfeito!"_ Falou para si mesma! Seu plano estava caminhando para o sucesso! Agora, precisava conversar com os organizadores do festival, e dizer que também se apresentaria.

Jae-ha andou pelo porto até encontrar um dos seus amigos ex-pirata, agora, de volta à vida de pescador. Perguntou sobre embarcações que faziam viagens mais longas, com acomodações mais confortáveis, talvez com idas regulares ao território da Tribo da Água, em uma excursão com mais pessoas, chamariam menos atenção.

Encontrou uma embarcação perfeita, mas nem ela, nem nenhuma das que sondou, sairia em menos de cinco dias, até que o festival acabasse. Resolveu fechar com o capitão que era seu conhecido dos tempos de pirata, que tinha uma excursão programada, partindo da segunda após o final de semana do festival.

 _"_ _\- Reserve para mim duas cabines."_ Disse, passando o adiantamento.

 _"_ _\- Você vai viajar em cabines separadas da sua noiva? Está muito mudado Jae-ha, será que encontrou uma mulher capaz de te segurar?"_ Disse em tom brincalhão.

 _"_ _\- Minha relação com Dama Lili é de negócios, sou o guarda costas dela por alguns dias, nada mais que isso!"_ Respondeu sem deixar muita abertura para conversa.

 _"_ _\- Sei, eu estava no restaurante ontem, vi muito bem como vocês olham um para o outro… não me pareceu muito… profissional…"_

 _"_ _\- Foi muito bom fazer negócios com o senhor! Partimos segunda bem cedo, não é? Até lá!"_ Desconversou Jae-ha elegantemente como sempre, fez uma flexão e saiu, queria apreciar a manhã de Awa livremente, até o horário de almoço.

O dragão caminhava sem destino certo pelas ruas, vendo as lojas, as pessoas, vez ou outra, uma bela mulher o parava - alguém com quem possivelmente teve alguma aventura no passado mas não se lembrava exatamente - elas faziam algum gracejo ou insinuação para que se encontrassem à noite. Ele apenas sorria simpático.

Tratava estas damas que vinham flertar com ele, com o galanteio de sempre, mas sua disposição a estas aventuras não eram a mesma de outros tempos. Seria pelo fato de não ver novidade saindo com as mesmas mulheres, do mesmo estilo, sempre? Provavelmente, era a responsabilidade de ter de tomar conta da Lili que o estava travando…! Pensava levemente incomodado. _"Noivo! De onde este pirata atrevido tirou isso? Deve ter amolecido com a vida de pescador... Jae-ha, o homem que poderia ter qualquer mulher em sua cama, noivo! De uma virgem inexperiente! Será que estava olhando tanto para ela? Queria que chegasse logo ao fim dessa missão para voltar ao normal!"_

Lili saiu da loja com seu traje de dança e adereços comprados, feliz e entusiasmada! Senhora Akemi - a proprietária do hotel - havia lhe indicado como chegar ao local onde os organizadores do festival estariam. Chegou a um prédio, perto do cais, pintado de rosa seco, de dois pavimentos como o hotel onde estava, mas com um pátio interno bem amplo e iluminado naturalmente, que estava repleto de pessoas criando enfeites, bordando roupas, separando insumos, armazenando bebidas. Reconheceu a filha dos donos do hotel e suas amigas, e se aproximou delas para informar-se sobre as danças.

 _"_ _Bom dia senhoritas!"_ Disse cordialmente, e recebeu de volta um sorriso e a saudação das animadas moças, haviam mais algumas que não estavam no hotel no dia anterior, foi apresentada a todas. Todas muito bonitas, com trajes mais ousados e decotados do que Lili costumava usar. Ao todo eram seis: a filha dos donos do hotel, e sua irmã- Nara e Naomi, ambas com longos cabelos cor de mel, olhos castanhos e seios fartos. As três que estavam no jantar: uma morena mais baixa, de cabelos pretos na altura dos ombros e olhos cinzentos chamada Sayuri, mais duas irmãs loiras de olhos verdes Hana e Yumi, magras e altas, e a mais falante - aparentemente lider do grupo - de cabelos e olhos castanhos claros, muito bonita: Emi.

Emi, a mais desinibida, falou alegremente: _"- Como você tem sorte de viajar com Jae-ha, ele é tão lindo e agradável!"_ Lili sorriu do entusiasmo da moça, quando um a das irmãs loiras, Hana, falou: _"- Como você conseguiu que ele passasse mais de um dia com você? Ele nunca se apegou a ninguém aqui em Awa!"_ Disse fazendo um biquinho. As filhas dos donos do hotel perguntaram em uníssono, o que todas queriam saber: _"-Qual a relação de vocês? São noivos, amantes?"_

Lili constrangida respondeu apressadamente: _"- Não! Não é nada disso… temos uma relação estritamente profissional, ele está me escoltando como guarda-costas de volta para minha casa…"_ Com esta explicação, todas moças pareciam mais aliviadas, e simpatizavam mais com a forasteira agora.

 _"_ _\- Que alívio, pelo jeito que vocês se olhavam ontem, achei que era namorada dele!"_ Lili corou mais do que jamais havia corado em sua vida… _"Ah, er, o quê? Não… não… vocês estão vendo coisas que não existem…"_ as moças riram solidárias _"-Nós entendemos, é difícil resistir ao charme e a beleza dele!"_ A menina ficava mais desconcertada a cada minuto, com a desinibição das mulheres da Tribo da Terra. _"- Já que não são namorados, você não vai ficar chateada se ele passar uma noite comigo, não é mesmo?"_ Outra emendou: _"- Nem comigo, não é mesmo? Quero muito experimentar de novo os prazeres que só ele pode proporcionar a uma mulher na cama!"_ Lili engasgou, tentando desfazer a imagem mental do que ele já pode ter feito com cada uma delas na intimidade… **_"_** ** ** _Não quero imaginar! Não quero imaginar!"_**** Pensava muito constrangida, e com uma irritação que ela não entendia de onde surgia.

 _"_ _Meninas, o objetivo de minha vinda aqui, é para dizer que gostaria de me apresentar no festival… gostaria de fazer a dança da fertilidade de minha terra, haveria como eu participar, com uma apresentação individual?"_ As moças ficaram muito empolgadas, com mais um número para a festa: _"- Claro que sim! Você pode se apresentar após nossa dança coletiva, o que acha?" "- Muito bom!"_ Combinaram então de informar a Lili no hotel mais tarde, que horário se apresentaria… dessa forma, teriam um motivo para ver Jae-ha, completaram dando uma piscadela para moça, que disfarçava muito bem o incômodo que toda aquela comoção pelo seu "guarda-costas" causava.

O resto do dia, depois do almoço, passou agradavelmente, bem como a estada dos dois na agradável cidade da Tribo da Terra.

Quando os raios do sol matutino se infiltraram pela janela, iluminando seu aposento, Lili relutantemente teve que abrir os olhos. Gostaria de se demorar na cama, tão macia e confortável, mas sabia que agora que o dia havia começado, deveria resistir à preguiça, e acordar. Especialmente considerando o dia de hoje. O dia do festival!

Ela quase soltou um gritinho de excitação com essa realização, mas conteve a ansiedade e a euforia. Se levantou, bocejou levemente e fez sua higiene básica (ela teve que franzir o nariz com o odor da latrina, definitivamente deveria pedir que as camareiras a trocassem), e limpou os dentes com um pedaço de bambu mergulhado em uma mistura de ervas (asqueroso, mas ela preferia morrer a deixar os dentes apodrecerem).

Porém, se demorou ao escolher sua vestimenta. Não era narcisista, mas se considerava bem cuidadosa com a aparência. E ela gostaria de parecer particularmente bonita hoje (não que ela estivesse preocupada com a opinião de alguém!). Então, escolheu um vestido lilás cujo tecido era modesto, mas o corte valorizava seu corpo.

Satisfeita, desceu para o desjejum quando escutou o alegre som de música e vozes entoando canções tradicionais. Correu para a janela e viu a cidade em alvoroço: por toda a parte, moradores penduravam lanternas, laços e serpentinas. Nas colinas distantes, haviam fogueiras sendo montadas e mastros sendo erguidos.

Parecia que um espírito festivo havia se instalado no local, trazendo consigo felicidade, entusiasmo e animação. Ela se sentia contaminada com aquela atmosfera vibrante. A Tribo da Terra sabia como festejar.

 _"_ _\- Fascinada, Dama Lili?'_ ', indagou uma voz melodiosa e familiar. Jae Ha estava parado ao lado dela, parecendo muito entretido (quando é que ele havia chegado, e porque ela não tinha percebido?).

 _"_ _\- Estava admirando a bela visão'',_ confessou Lili, se esforçando para manter o tom de voz neutro. Ela olhou para os próprios pés para não ruborizar. _''- Sua cidade é muito bela, e os moradores têm um notável espírito festivo. Eles sabem como viver!''_

Jae Ha deu uma risadinha ao escutar aquilo.

 _''_ _\- E é por isso que eles estão festejando, por voltarem a viver''_ , explicou ele.

 _''_ _\- Há pouco tempo atrás, essa nobre cidade era governada por um tirano que oprimia os pobres com seus desmandos, e traficava mulheres ilegalmente para a escravidão. O poder deste crápula era tão amplo que todos temiam desafiá-lo, até o General que governa essa tribo se mantinha cego para as ações desse homem...'',_ Lili cerrou os dentes, mas não iniciou uma discussão. _''Só que havia uma mulher admirável nesta cidade, uma que não o temia, que decidiu criar um grupo de piratas para derrubá-lo e acabar com seu reinado de terror. Muitos homens se juntaram a ela nessa cruzada, mas somente um se destacou pela beleza deslumbrante e a força singular...''_

Lili levantou as sobrancelhas, e se viu obrigada a interromper seu monólogo. _''- Mas não foi uma garota de cabelo vermelho que o matou acertando uma flecha no coração dele?''_ Lili não contaria para ele, mas sabia que se não fosse por Yona, era ele que estaria morto.

 _''_ _\- É claro que sim. Uma garota fantástica, aliás!'' Ele acrescentou, e emendou: ''Mas sem os esforços deste belo pirata, Kumji teria sido derrotado com muito mais dificuldade.''_

 _''_ _Eu não tenho a menor dúvida. Aliás, você conhece esse pirata belo, forte e formidável? Poderia me apresentar? Ele me parece realmente fascinante. Muito diferente dos homens que eu conheci até agora.''_

Jae Ha franziu as sobrancelhas, parecendo irritado. _''Muito diferente dos homens que você já conheceu!?''_

Lili saiu da janela, e se dirigiu ao prédio da organização do festival, com um sorriso no rosto, por provocar o vaidoso homem… havia muito a se preparar para a noite!

O dia se passou nos preparativos entusiasmados do festival. Tudo na cidade transpirava festa: lanternas coloridas pelas ruas, enfeites de fitas coloridas atravessando as ruas. À tarde, Lili subiu para seu quarto para descansar, e se preparar para a apresentação.

Quando anoiteceu, e a Lua Cheia começou a surgir prateada atrás do mar, Jae-ha bateu em sua porta: _"- Está pronta Lili, vamos para o festival?"_ Ela apenas respondeu que ele podia ir na frente, pois ela deixaria para descer para o cais mais perto do horário de se apresentar. Inicialmente ele se preocupou, mas durante estes dias na cidade, pode constatar que o clima era de familiaridade e alegria, o hotel era muito perto de onde seria o coração do festival, e ela não correria perigo. Sentindo que seu companheiro hesitou, não seguindo seu caminho, Lili completou _"- Irei para o festival junto com as outras meninas!"_ Ele então pareceu convencido: _"- Ok, tome cuidado! Te espero lá então!"_

 _"_ _Te espero lá… até parece… estará cercado de mulheres a noite toda, se bem o conheço…"_ Com este pensamento, que lhe causou uma leve pontada no coração, Lili se olhou no espelho de corpo que decorava seu quarto. A veste que escolhera era belíssima: optou por uma veste vermelha, não lhe era uma cor usual, mas o vermelho lhe chamou os olhos e ela não conseguiu escolher outra cor… vermelho como o sangue, como a própria vida, como a prova de sua fertilidade e amadurecimento de seu corpo.

A veste de seda escarlate, levemente transparente, tinha um decote que revelava os ombros, e mangas que se abriam amplas, chegando até os joelhos, a saia esvoaçante tinha uma discreta fenda frontal, que revelaria as pernas conforme os movimentos da dança. Toda a peça era rebordada com pedras do mesmo vermelho sangue que compunha o visual

A mulher que lhe olhava de volta do espelho, não se parecia com a virginal Lili que sempre foi… sua pele parecia mais branca, seus olhos tinham um fogo diferente, delineados de maneira felina. Os lábios carnudos e vivos, realçados com um toque de batom.

Os cabelos, totalmente soltos, negros como a noite, cascateavam sobre as costas, enfeitados com cordões finíssimos de pedras vermelhas, a peça de cabeça delicada, completava-se com um fio de pedras sobre a testa, terminando com uma maior entre os olhos. Sorriu satisfeita com o próprio reflexo.

Seu corpo exalava perfumes exóticos, de um incenso doce e sedutor com o qual perfumou as vestes, e nas mãos, trazia como "instrumento da coreografia" uma única flor de lótus, imaculadamente branca.

A hora de sua apresentação se aproximava, e a ansiedade começava a tomar conta do coração de Lili. As filhas dos donos da pousada bateram na porta, e ela se sobressaltou, era hora. Saíram na rua, e por toda parte havia o desfile da alegria e da sensualidade. Pessoas conversavam, bebiam caminhando para a praça central perto do porto, onde a as apresentações aconteceriam… casais se beijavam nos cantos mais escuros, totalmente alheios ao mundo exterior.

A apresentação de suas novas amigas foi um sucesso! Um a música animada envolvia o público fazendo todos gritarem e aplaudirem enquanto as seis moças rodopiavam e saltitavam pelo pátio. A dança cheia de euforia e energia acabou, era a vez de Lili, ela se posicionou no meio da praça, à luz das lanternas e tochas que deixavam o ambiente ainda mais dramático… e a música então começou…

Então, Lili dançou. A princípio, retraída. Depois, com maior confiança, se soltou e fluiu graciosamente com o vento, deixando que a música a guiasse. Ela era a brisa suave da noite, a água da correnteza descendo o rio, era um pião girando e girando.

Ela havia se tornado a música, o céu e as estrelas, e não havia o que pudesse a deter. Durante todo o tempo, os músicos tocavam uma música cuja melodia era tão linda que ela poderia chorar.

Então, durante um giro, ela avistou um rosto familiar na plateia. ****_Jae Ha_****. Isto fez seu coração dar um salto. Poderia estar imaginando, mas ele parecia observá-la atentamente. Seus olhos estavam cravados nela, e ela tinha o palpite que ele perscrutava cada centímetro do seu corpo com eles.

Lili quase sorriu. Subitamente, se sentia poderosa, deslumbrante, como uma força da natureza. Era como se detivesse um grande poder nas mãos, um poder sobre ele. Se sentindo confiante, avançou, dançando na direção dele. O homem que era seu protetor, guerreiro, amigo... E talvez algo mais.

Desta vez, dançou sem inibições, uma dança insinuante e sensual... _só para ele._ Levantou uma perna e deixou que o tecido deslizasse um pouco, apenas para expor um pedaço das coxas. Para sua grande satisfação, o olhar de Jae Ha havia adquirido um brilho predatório e voraz.

A música terminou, e Lili viu com a respiração ofegante, Jae-ha sumir na multidão, enquanto ela desaparecia no abraço das outras dançarinas que vieram lhe parabenizar. Sorriu e agradeceu aos elogios, dando a flor de lótus que usou na dança para Senhora Akemi que se ajuntara ao abraço feminino em seu entorno, falou emocionada _"Receba como agradecimento pela sua hospitalidade, tenho me sentido muito feliz em seu estabelecimento!"_

Procurava Jae-ha com os olhos, sem vê-lo em nenhum lugar por perto, resignada, pediu licença às amigas pra buscar algo para beber. Enquanto caminhava entre o aglomerado de pessoas, sentiu uma mão pegar a sua, sobressaltada olhou, e o viu sorrindo: _"Você me assustou, não devia abordar as pessoas assim, sabia?"_ Ele respondeu bem humorado: _"Ah, é? E o que acha disto?"_ Ele então a pegou nos braços e deu um salto em direção às falésias próximas do mar.

Ele olhou para a ampla extensão do horizonte, com Lili em seus braços. Do alto, Awa parecia um borrão amarelo cintilante. Subitamente, milhares de lanternas amarelas começaram a flutuar, como estrelas incandescentes, na imensidão escura da noite. Era como mais uma constelação naquele céu cheio de estrelas.

 _"_ _Então, esse é o espetáculo que os moradores estavam planejando?"_ ela percebeu, admirada. O festival não comemorava apenas a fertilidade, mas sim os milhares de pedidos de boa fortuna cultivados pelos moradores para a próxima temporada…

Um sorriso brotou em seus lábios. Lili gostaria de soltar uma lanterna também. Gostaria de deixar seus agradecimentos ao povo que a acolhera tão calorosamente... Pensava a moça, enquanto se segurava nos ombros de Jae-ha. Ao aterrisarem, percebeu que ele tivera o mesmo pensamento, duas lanternas os esperavam, guardadas entre a vegetação do penhasco. Ele as acendeu, e entregou graciosamente uma delas para Lili _"- Faça seus pedidos, minha jovem dama!"_ Ela sorriu emocionada, e os dois soltaram suas luzes e pedidos em direção ao céu.

Lili apenas observava o espetáculo de luzes coloridas, completamente maravilhada, não eram necessárias palavras, só deleitar-se com aquela beleza! Poucas vezes na vida, recebera um presente tão especial, como aquela visão que seu novo amigo lhe proporcionara.

 _"_ _\- Parece alheia."_ – ele notou, com um meio sorriso.

 _"_ _\- É só que... Isso parece um sonho, entende? Esse lugar, essa noite…"_ – ela fechou os olhos, deixando a suave brisa do mar acariciar suas bochechas. _"– Parece um sonho."_

 _"_ _\- Assim como você."_ Ele deixou seu pensamento escapar pela boca...

 _"_ _\- Eu!?"_ – Lili exclamou, surpresa.

 _"_ _\- Sim, achei que estivesse dormindo e fora transportado para o mundo dos sonhos quando a vi dançar... Foi uma performance encantadora!"_

Ela o olhou emocionada, olhos refletindo todas as luzes da noite, com aquele traje vermelho, parecia à Jae-ha que ele ainda estava naquele mundo onírico… Olhou-a de volta, instintivamente se aproximando… Lili fechou os olhos em antecipação, ele também, quando seus lábios estavam prestes a se tocar, um estrondo os sobressaltou e os trouxe de volta à realidade… Havia começado a queima de fogos!


	6. Chapter 6 - Dias Felizes em Awa - II

Jae Ha estava de excelente humor! Não queria admitir antes, mas ele definitivamente sentia saudades desse lugar e ansiava por revê-lo novamente. Por vários meses, durante as suas viagens com os companheiros, pediu silenciosamente aos Deuses que restaurassem sua amada cidade à antiga glória para que um dia tivesse a oportunidade de revisitá-la e desfrutá-la como no passado. Logo, foi uma surpresa agradável, descobrir como Awa havia florescido e prosperado rapidamente durante a sua ausência.

Não que estivesse completamente surpreso, pois a conhecia resiliência do seu povo. Recentemente, a cidade inteira havia se mobilizado para o festival de fertilidade que se aproximava, e ele havia prometido à si mesmo que aproveitaria sua breve estadia durante esse período, sabendo que a celebração iminente seria sua última oportunidade de festejar antes da sua presumível partida com Dama Lili.

Nos últimos dias, tivera o privilégio de gozar de descanso e tranquilidade para recuperar suas forças, mas agora, sob a luz confiável da lua e uma atmosfera tão agradável, se permitiria certas indulgências. Então, assim que multidões excitadas começaram a se formar, se misturou aos demais graciosamente e se juntou às celebrações.

Por todo o lado, dezenas de pessoas comemoravam. Homens, mulheres e crianças dançavam em rodas, e músicos locais executavam melodias tão belas que por um breve momento gostaria de ter seu instrumento consigo para tocar também. Vez ou outra, parava para saborear uma das deliciosas comidas oferecidas nas barracas e com gosto bebericou o saquê tradicional preparado pelos anciões.

Subitamente, pensou em como Dama Lili apreciaria tudo isso. Ela parecia tão alegre nesta manhã ao ver a cidade em polvorosa com o festival que ele pensou como seria prazeroso rever aquele doce sorriso. Ele quase se engasgou com a bebida ao constatar que dentre todas as mulheres que ele havia avistado durante o dia, ele estava pensando justamente nela.

De qualquer forma, isso não deveria surpreendê-lo. Era natural que com a convivência, Lili passasse a fazer parte dos seus pensamentos com certa frequência... Afinal, ele se preocupava com ela, certo? Pelo menos era o que esperava.

Alheio, decidiu que o melhor seria seguir diretamente para o prédio oficial onde a maioria das apresentações aconteceriam. Naquela manhã, muitas beldades haviam insistido sedutoramente que acompanhasse suas apresentações, e essa seria uma excelente distração de ideias... embaraçosas.

Assim que adentrou ao prédio, percebeu que o local estava belamente ornamentado. Definitivamente deveria deixar congratulações aos responsáveis. Dispersadas ao longo do enorme salão, haviam mesas recheadas de comida com um cheiro tão saboroso que faziam seu estômago protestar. No centro, um extenso palco improvisado, onde músicos tocavam bem no fundo (para qualquer pessoa desatenta, poderia parecer que a bela melodia vinha das sombras).

''Jae Ha!'', alguém chamou e ele se virou surpreso. Uma simpática anciã, atrás de uma das mesas de comida, acenava vigorosamente para ele.

Sorrindo, reconheceu a mulher de imediato e caminhou até ela.

''Senhora Maya?'', ele questionou, levando uma mão ao queixo, fingindo ter dúvida.

''Pirralho!'', a senhora exclamou, ruborizando de raiva. ''Agora vai fingir que não me conhece!?''

''Me perdoe, Milady. Para mim, todas as beldades são iguais!''

''Se Gigan o visse falando isso, já teria lhe dado uma surra.'', a senhora retrucou, semicerrando os olhos ameaçadoramente.

Jae-ha deu uma risadinha ao se lembrar da sua rígida mentora (e provavelmente sua única figura materna).

''Não sabe como isso me deixaria contente. Falando nisso, por onde ela anda? Adoraria poder reencontrá-la.''

''Ela deixou a cidade apenas há alguns dias, disse que precisava tratar de negócios em Chinshin [capital da tribo da terra]''

Jae-ha anuiu, levemente. Ele esperava que ela retomasse suas antigas atividades comerciais, agora que os dias de ilegalidade como pirata haviam terminado.

''Mas e quanto a você, meu garoto? Escutei muitas histórias sobre você nos últimos meses... Histórias impressionantes, devo dizer. Pelo visto, você permanece atrelado às mulheres perigosas''

O Dragão Verde deu um suspiro dramático e levou uma das mãos ao coração.

''Assim, você me ofende! Que tipo de homem pensa que eu sou?''

''Um cachorro pervertido, é claro.''- respondeu a senhora, enchendo seu copo com saquê. ''Mas deixe-me lhe dar um conselho: não faça aquela garota chorar. Ela é boa demais para você.''

Jae-ha inclinou a cabeça, intrigado. Sra. Maya certamente não poderia estar se referindo à Yona, já que nem sequer a conhecia, então só podia…

''- Sim, você sabe exatamente de quem eu estou falando!'', ela continuou em uma entonação autoritária, como uma mãe disciplinando uma criança. ''Não vou julgar seu gosto para mulheres, embora essa particularmente seja muito jovem. Ela é certamente uma menina encantadora, e eu posso ver porque ela chamou sua atenção. Mas ela parece ser uma menina de família, uma boneca de porcelana. Se você partir o coração dela, menino, ela não vai se recuperar com facilidade.''

Jae-ha teve que engolir seco, sentindo-se embaraçado. Geralmente, iria rir com tais insinuações absurdas, mas agora as palavras da mulher pareciam impactá-lo. Ele estava sem palavras.

''- Bem, e-eu...'' ele começou, gaguejando, procurando uma réplica. Embora a história que Lili era sua amante fosse uma dedução falsa, ela não gostaria de deixar a mulher pensando que Lili não era importante para ele ou que ele seria capaz de machucar o coração dela.

Então, uma bela música começou a tocar e ele aproveitou a chance para escapar desse pequeno interrogatório. As apresentações da noite provavelmente estavam começando, e seria bastante rude da parte dele não prestigiá-las.

Por isso, se refugiou atrás de um pilar nas sombras, observando que uma jovem mulher havia subido ao palco. Ela vestia trajes vermelhos cintilantes, e o cabelo dela era negro como ébano. Ela tinha uma figura muito esbelta, e ele pensou que provavelmente conhecia aquela silhueta... Será que ela era uma das suas antigas amantes? Embora não guardasse fisionomias, se lembrava muito bem de determinados corpos…

Decidiu que precisava observar de perto. Se aproximou do palco, mantendo uma distância razoável.

A garota havia começado a dançar. Inicialmente, ela parecia retraída, embaraçada. Provavelmente era uma iniciante, e temia cometer algum erro. Mas então, o ritmo da música mudou e a jovem lentamente perdeu suas inibições. Começou a dançar com maior graciosidade, fluindo com a melodia, se tornando parte dela.

Seus pés faziam passos elaborados e os braços esguios moviam a flor de lótus com notável habilidade. Ele havia mesmo presumido que aquela mulher era uma amadora? Certamente era alguma dançarina profissional, convidada especialmente para as apresentações…

E neste momento, ele gostaria mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo, descobrir quem ela era.

Então, num movimento ousado, a garota começou a fazer uma sucessão de giros, e num deles, Jae-ha pôde finalmente ver seu rosto. E ele não conseguiu conter um sorriso de satisfação… Lili!

É claro! Como ele não havia percebido antes!? Era por isso que ele conhecia aquela silhueta tão bem. Mesmo assim, não deixava de ser surpreendente... Quando ele sugeriu que ela tomasse parte do festival como dançarina, ela parecia tão constrangida que ele imediatamente presumiu que fosse alguma amadora.

Neste momento, a garota parecia ter o reconhecido também, pois desceu do palco e começou a caminhar... Na direção dele. A multidão, parecendo tão mesmerizada quanto o homem de cabelo verde, abriu o caminho para ela. Jae Ha não podia negar que isso estava se tornando cada vez mais interessante.

Assim que Lili se postou à sua frente, voltou a dançar animadamente… Só que desta vez, insinuantemente, com certa sensualidade e provocação. Parecia determinada a atiçá-lo.

Jae Ha não pôde evitar cravar os olhos naquele corpo esbelto, avaliando o corpo dela predatoriamente. Se ela queria instigar o animal que existia dentro dele, então que aceitasse se tornar sua próxima presa… Pois ela havia despertado cada sentido do seu corpo com aquela aproximação.

Lili, por sua vez, sorria cheia de si. Aquela garota sabia muito bem do efeito que estava provocando, pois no movimento seguinte, deixou que o tecido cobrindo as pernas deslizasse o suficiente para expor um pedaço das coxas...

Lili e Jae Ha desviaram o olhar, ligeiramente embaraçados. A atmosfera mágica criada entre eles havia se quebrado com o estrondoso som dos fogos de artifício explodindo no céu. Lili ruborizou ao pensar que fechou os olhos e esperou por um beijo... Não, na verdade, ela _****desejara****_ um! Agora tal possibilidade parecia uma divagação de outra vida... Ou melhor, de um doce sonho.

E ela gostaria que o sonho tivesse durado…

Jae-ha parecia pensativo, o que deixou Lili mais desconfortável. Ele então, voltando de seu mundo interior, olhou para ela, cordialmente comentando: "Você deve estar querendo retornar para a festa…" Ela apenas assentiu um pouco desanimada, no final das contas, ele considerava o momento que tiveram um erro, devia estar com a noite combinada com outra mulher da cidade, ela sabia da fila de pretendentes, e do tipo de mulher que lhe despertava atração… com ela, provavelmente só queria ser amigável, só isso...

Vendo o semblante mais fechado de sua companheira, enquanto saltava de volta com ela para a festa, Jae-ha lembrou-se dos conselhos de Maya, realmentente, a proximidade com um homem como ele, para uma menina doce e inocente como Lili, só traria tristeza e desgosto… Haviam dezenas de mulheres maravilhosas para afogar seu desejo depois da festa… mas por que, nenhuma outra lhe despertava o desejo, como a ingênua moça que carregava em seus braços, naquela noite?

Ao aterrissarem, Lili deu uma desculpa de ter assuntos pendentes com as meninas da pousada, para se afastar de Jae-ha e aquela sensação de frustração que sentia. Ele, por sua vez, foi até os seus antigos amigos, beber um pouco e se distrair. Depois de provar alguns pratos típicos, e conversar amigavelmente com as outras dançarinas - como a educação lhe exigia - Lili deu a noite por encerrada - já passava mesmo da meia noite. Voltou para o hotel, banhou-se para tirar o suor e a maquiagem, vestiu um yukata de dormir, deitou-se na cama. Uma sensação de constrição na garganta a incomodava, um pouco pelo desejo reprimido, e muito mais por se sentir tão boba ao desejar tanto que a noite tivesse outro desfecho. Ouviu uma hora depois que chegara, a porta do lado se fechar… "Ele já voltou para o hotel? Deve ter trazido uma mulher para cá para se recolher assim tão cedo…!"

Jae-ha voltou mais cedo para o hotel do que jamais voltara de uma festa. Após pegar uma bebida para ele e Lili, ao procurá-la pela festa, soube que ela já havia se recolhido. Convidou as outras dançarinas para beber, mas de alguma forma estava sem clima… como se a festa tivesse perdido a graça… "- Acho que estou ficando velho… me sentindo entediado em uma festa?!" Como era de sua natureza, fazer sempre o que queria, seguiu para o hotel, passando pela porta de Lili, hesitou por um momento, tentando escutar algum movimento, mas seguiu para seu quarto, e se deitou. Pensamentos o levando de novo, àquele momento no penhasco… "e se os fogos não tivessem começado? Teria a beijado? Em algum universo paralelo, estaria fazendo amor com ela agora?" Tentando se desvencilhar de pensamentos perigosos como esse, se virou na cama até dormir, o domingo seria o último dia dos dois na cidade, queria aproveitá-lo, pois não sabia quando poderia voltar pra lá.

O dia seguinte, começou preguiçosamente depois do meio dia, respeitando a ressaca que a festa causara em todos habitantes da cidade. Tudo correu tranquilamente nos preparativos de viagem, Jae-ha e Lili seguiram caminhos diferentes durante o dia, providenciando diversas provisões para a partida. À noite, enquanto ceavam em silêncio no hotel, os donos do hotel fizeram um convite, percebendo o desânimo que parecia abater-se sobre os dois: "- Os organizadores da festa vão se reunir no cais para fazer uma fogueira à beira da praia, beber e comer o que restou da festa, vamos também? A comemoração servirá como uma despedida da sua estada aqui!"

Ambos pareceram mais animados, e aceitaram o convite. Lili subiu para se trocar, colocou um belo vestido azul marinho bordado de dourado. Jae-ha a esperava para caminharem juntos para praia. O caminho foi agradável, com a suave brisa, e a proximidade que os dois estavam começando a entesourar. O silêncio era confortável e de familiaridade, e não de constrangimento como antes.

Encontraram uma roda animada de música e dança em torno da fogueira. Foram recebidos com doses de sakê e se assentaram lado a lado para testemunharem a alegria daquelas pessoas. Uma das moças logo puxou Jae-ha para dançar, e em questão de minutos, rodopiavam com os outros casais em torno da fogueira. Lili se divertia e batia palmas ao lado do casal dono da pousada.

A música fez uma pausa, para os dançarinos decansarem, Jae-ha então se dirigiu à Lili, se curvando solenemente, a convidando para dançar. Ela corou envergonhada, e o casal a empurrou encorajando a aceitar a mão que ele estendia.

Em questão de segundos a música começou novamente, e ela via tudo rodopiar no ritmo frenético dos músicos e dos movimentos dos pés levíssimos de Jae-ha. Ambos gargalhavam com rostos afogueados, por um momento, ele não era o guerreiro dragão, e ela não era a dama da nobreza, eram apenas dois jovens, desfrutando da felicidade de estarem juntos, dançando…

A música acabou, mais uma começou, e emendaram várias, não querendo trocar de pares. Quando ambos estavam exaustos, pararam, quase obrigados por seus corpos. Jae-ha então deu um beijo terno na mão de Lili, agradecendo-a pela parceria. Voltaram para o hotel, para descansarem para viagem do dia seguinte, partiriam bem cedo…

O dia amanheceu lindo como nunca em Awa, Lili e Jae-ha já se sentiam saudosos ao se despedir. Lili abraçou emocionada o casal e suas filhas, e as amigas que vieram dizer adeus para os dois. Seguiram com sua bagagem para o cais, embarcaram para partirem. Ambos de coração triste por deixar para trás dias tão felizes.

A menina gelou até os ossos, quando do barco avistou no porto homens com vestimentas totalmente diferentes de tudo que viu durante aqueles dias em Awa, eram recém chegados, e ela conhecia aqueles homens… se eles os vissem, todos esforços estariam perdidos!

Lili não sabia o que faria, mas tinha que agir. Se eles fossem reconhecidos, seria o fim para os dois. O barco ia se desatracar do cais, se Jae-há conseguisse saltar com ela, os dois chamariam ainda mais atenção de seus perseguidores, arriscando a ser pegos definitivamente. Não podiam ser vistos, não depois de terem se saído tão bem!

Pensando nisso, Lili constatou algo: quando estava no inferno, devia abraçar o diabo. Ou, no caso, beija-lo. Impulsivamente, agarrou o rosto de Jae-ha e colocou os lábios nos dele. Seus narizes colidiram imediatamente. Mas ela não deixou esse erro amador a deter, inclinou o rosto e se aproximou mais uma vez. Desta vez, o dragão pareceu se dar conta do que ela estava tentando fazer. Ele sorriu, parecendo entretido. Se ela queria brincar com ele... _Ele ensinaria as regras do jogo_.

Envolveu os braços em torno dela, trazendo-a para perto, uma das mãos na base de sua coluna, a outra subiu em direção ao pescoço, agarrando-se aos cabelos da nuca. O magnetismo de seu toque surpreendeu a moça, que entreabriu os lábios em um suspiro, ele então beijou-a ávidamente, seus lábios acariciando os dela, deliciosamente.

Lili enlaçou os braços no pescoço do dragão, num movimento automático, ela nunca havia experimentado um beijo desses, e acabou se deixando levar pelo prazer que aquele ato a proporcionava. Jae-ha estava se divertindo com a entrega da moça aos seus encantos, resolveu dar um passo além, acariciou o lábio inferior de Lili com sua língua, roubando-lhe um quase inaudível gemido de prazer, que acabou por trazer a moça de volta à realidade... e num sobressalto, ela se afastou dele, empurrando-o e percebendo que o perigo já havia passado há muito tempo.

O rosto afogueado, lábios inchados e vermelhos, olhos brilhantes, ela parecia ainda mais bonita - e confusa - sob o olhar do dragão verde, ele apenas sorria, vitorioso no jogo que ela começou…

"De que você está rindo?" Ela disse sobressaltada "De nada minha querida, de nada…" Respondeu Jae-ha passando por ela, e acariciando-lhe delicadamente o rosto. Se aproximou de seu ouvido e falou bem de perto… "Conseguimos despistar os homens de Keishuk, não era este o seu objetivo?"


	7. Chapter 7 - Destino Incerto

Quando decidiu beijar Jae-ha, disse à si mesma que era apenas um plano, uma atuação para distrair seus algozes, nada mais do que isso. Mas como tudo que envolvia aquele homem impossível, ele conseguiu a surpreender de volta, correspondendo o beijo com igual intensidade e ardor. Foi tão desnorteador quanto extasiante. Parecia que o mundo inteiro tinha paralisado, e ela gostaria de se perder naquela boca deliciosa pelo resto da vida, se o desejo por ar não fosse imperativo.  
O mesmo parecia ser real para ele, pois os dois se desvencilharam um do outro ao mesmo tempo, ainda que relutantemente, completamente sem fôlego. Lili tinha certeza que parecia ter sido atacada por uma fera, pois seu cabelo belamente arrumado estava completamente desgrenhado, e o seu rosto queimando de embaraço. Precisou dar um passo cambaleante e virar-se de costas bruscamente. Não queria encarar Jae Há naquele momento. Não queria imaginar o que ele pensava dela depois daquela manobra inusitada.  
Mas sendo positiva, talvez ele apenas esquecesse ou então criasse um pretexto para minimizar seus avanços, como no festival, quando os fogos de artifício interromperam aquele estranho momento que teria culminado em um beijo. A jovem respirou fundo, tentando acalmar as batidas descontroladas do seu coração. Deuses, seus nervos poderiam explodir em chamas a qualquer momento! Lili sentia que estava alcançando uma linha tênue entre a razão e a emoção. Parte dela não queria admitir, mas ela não queria beijá-lo apenas para causar uma distração... Assim, como no festival, não havia dançado sensualmente por puro capricho de garota com o orgulho ferido. Ele a fazia querer agir como uma mulher adulta, e ser reconhecida por ele como uma.  
Quando os dois haviam se conhecido, ela imediatamente nutriu menosprezo e desconfiança por aquela figura arrogante e narcisista. Mas conforme os dois se conheciam, descobriu um lado daquele homem que não podia evitar admirar. Um homem que a abraçou com ternura quando ela chorou desesperadamente. Um homem que a levou para ver a mais bela visão da sua vida em muito tempo, quando a carregou para ver as lanternas do festival subindo ao céu como estrelas. E um homem que fazia seu coração disparar desesperadamente ao encontrar seu olhar de vez em quando, mesmo sem intenção.

Jae-ha se afastou de Lili após provocá-la, precisava fazê-lo para clarear os pensamentos, e apesar de perceber a irritação silenciosa da moça com sua maneira de se portar, foi necessário. De início, queria apenas entrar no jogo dela, mas uma vez sentindo aqueles lábios puros sobre os seus, tentando com alguma insegurança, tomar iniciativa de _ ** **um beijo****_ \- mesmo que de disfarce - soube que estava perdido. Uma vez que ela enlaçara os braços em torno de seu pescoço, totalmente entregue, sua intenção de jogar já havia se perdido.

Por sorte a moça havia se sobressaltado quando ele, perdido nos encantos do momento, quis aprofundar o beijo… o que aconteceria, se na sua inexperiência, ela não houvesse se assustado? Ele estava certo que estariam até agora se beijando, e sabe-se lá aonde isso poderia parar… não sabia se isso era apenas sua atração por mulheres perigosas, ou o fato dela estar fora de seu alcance, mas a tentação de tê-la nos braços, era cada vez mais difícil de resistir.

Precisava manter a cabeça no lugar, tomar alguma distância dela, talvez, a melhor maneira, fosse escondendo esse desejo incontrolável entre piadinhas e provocações, e tentar tomar distância física também, se a visse menos, não seria tentado de novo por aquela boca linda, aqueles olhos azuis… iria procurar algo para fazer - ajudar no barco - a melhor maneira de não pensar nisto, seria mesmo ocupando a mente, distraindo-se dessas ideias perturbadoras.

Lili ficou algum tempo no mesmo lugar, olhando o mar azul, mas sem enxergar nada na verdade. Seus lábios ainda queimavam, a sensação da língua de Jae-ha roçando seu lábio inferior causava-lhe borboletas no estômago, ela não conseguia evitar. Fora seu primeiro beijo! Ah… _ ** **mas foi só um beijo de mentir!****_ Apesar dela ter sentido coisas muito estranhas, que não imaginava que um ato totalmente calculado poderia causar. Lembrava-se do olhar dele surpreso, ao perceber o que ela tentava fazer, então mudando-se para algo lascivo e predador, que só de pensar fazia seu coração disparar… precisava colocar a cabeça no lugar… ter foco em chegar à salvo em casa. _"Vou descer para arrumar minhas coisas na cabine… nada de deixar esse pervertido mexer com minha cabeça."_ Resmungou enquanto descia em direção ao seu quarto.

O dia se passou sem maiores acontecimentos, somente o tédio de estar em alto mar, sem muito o que se fazer à não ser esperar encontrar o destino ao qual se dirigiam. Jae-ha se manteve ocupado por todo o dia, ajudando a tripulação, não viu mais Lili depois do incidente do beijo. Devido aos dias intensos em Awa, cansados demais, cada um se recolheu à sua cabine e aos seus próprios pensamentos.

 _Sua boca se perdia em um beijo erótico, ousado, profundo, enquanto suas mãos percorriam a lateral do corpo delicado, se perdendo nos sedosos cabelos negros, se afastou e a olhou no olhos infinitamente azuis, sendo correspondido com um olhar apaixonado. A respiração arfante, fazia com que seu peito alvo subisse e descesse num ritmo acelerado, o corpo nu, debaixo do seu, lhe causava uma sensação maravilhosa, todas as partes se tocando, a pele delicada suando febril de desejo, queimando contra a sua… ele se acercou novamente, para capturar seus lábios em outro beijo…_

Jae-ha acordou sobressaltado, o corpo totalmente entregue ao sonho erótico, suor molhando os cabelos… se assentou na pequena cama da cabine, passou as mãos pelo rosto, jogando os cabelos para trás… _"Essa menina vai me deixar louco!"_ Respirava profundamente tentando acalmar o ritmo de seu coração. Ainda estava com o rosto enterrado nas mãos, quando uma batida desesperada na porta o sobressaltou… só então, tomou consciência dos barulhos externos, parecia… uma… tempestade!

Abriu sua porta, e encontrou uma Lili mais pálida do que se podia imaginar, a moça tremia à sua frente, vestida com seu yukata de dormir. Instintivamente, Jae-ha a tomou nos braços confortando-a. Levou-a para dentro de sua cabine, assentou-se na cama ao lado dela, a moça estava em estado de choque: _"- Está uma tempestade horrível lá fora! Será que vamos sobreviver a isto assim no meio do mar?"_ Jae-ha acariciou os cabelos, depositando um beijo no topo da cabeça de Lili _: "- Palavra de pirata: já vi tempestades muito piores… não se assuste! Fique aqui um pouco, vou ver a situação lá fora, e já volto, prometo!"_

Quando chegou no convés, Jae-ha deparou-se com o que parecia o fim do mundo: uma chuva torrencial e raios assustadores por todos os lados. E o mar revolto e assustador. A tripulação estava toda trabalhando em manterem-se estáveis na rota, mas não dava pra ver nada naquela situação. Não havia como ele saltar, sem arriscar ser eletrocutado ou cair no mar. Lembrou-se da sua assustada companhia, que deixou na cabine, e voltou para Lili colocando-se à disposição do capitão, caso precisasse dele.

Entrou em seu quarto, encontrou Lili deitada, enrolada com uma criança na cama. Apesar de não ter mentido que já sobrevivera a várias tempestades, aquela estava realmente monumental! Sem fazer alardes ou provocações, apenas no intuito de acalmar a moça que passava por isso pela primeira vez, Jae-ha subiu em sua cama, e se deitou de frente para Lili, acariciando os seus cabelos e acalentando-a para que parasse de tremer. Aos poucos a puxou para encostar o rosto dela em seu peito, e assim, dar-lhe uma maior sensação de proteção.

Ficaram por um tempo no conforto daquele abraço, a tempestade parecia acalmar… então, sentiram um grande baque, e um balanço que quase jogou tudo no chão. Pularam da cama, e subiram assustados para o convés. O navio havia se chocado contra uma rocha, nas proximidades de uma ilha, e o casco fora avariado. A tempestade já se dissipava, e as primeiras luminosidades do amanhecer podiam ser vislumbradas.

A praia não era distante, e apesar do estrago não ser suficiente para afundar a embarcação, precisariam repará-la, e para isso, precisavam de tempo em terra. Decidiram desembarcar na ilha, e improvisar um acampamento na praia. Parecia um lugar seguro. Após o nascer do sol parte da tripulação e os passageiros - que eram apenas alguns casais além de Lili e Jae-ha iriam armar as tendas que eram levadas nos porões do navio para caso de emergência. Jae-ha seria responsável por mapear a ilha e ver se era habitada, e se seus habitantes representariam perigo. E a outra parte da tripulação iria iniciar os reparos no casco do navio, para que retomassem a rota, o mais rápido possível. Precisavam também descobrir aonde estavam, pois no caminho traçado, não havia nenhuma ilha...

Lili e Jae-ha observavam o sol nascer na praia, sobre as águas de um azul cristalino que banhavam a ilha. Conforme a luz se espalhava, a beleza magnífica da praia onde se encontravam se lhes revelava. Teriam que atrasar ainda mais o final de sua jornada, cada um considerava intimamente, não sabendo se o sentimento era de alegria ou ansiedade, perante a perspectiva de prolongarem seu tempo juntos.


	8. Chapter 8 - Perdidos no Paraíso

Os planos estabelecidos foram seguidos com precisão, e desde cedo, todas equipes se dedicaram ao trabalho. Os homens da tripulação, se dedicaram ao concerto do casco, o que seria um serviço mais longo do que haviam programado, mas por sorte, tinham no depósito todo material necessário.

As tendas estavam erguidas, na praia, mais próximo à vegetação nativa, para não serem carregadas na maré alta, com uma certa distância uma das outras, para garantir a segurança, sem ameaçar a privacidade dos casais, Lili pensava se teria de dividir a tenda com o Dragão Verde, o que seria problemático, mas ao mesmo tempo, não se achava em condições de fazer exigências em um momento daqueles.

Após ajudar na montagem as barracas, Lili e algumas mulheres exploraram os arredores da praia. Estavam em uma pequena enseada, cercada por montanhas e vegetação tropical, mas a praia tinha grande extensão de areia, e a vegetação ao seu fundo era mais aberta, composta especialmente por coqueiros e palmeiras. A água do mar era morna e transparente, os peixes de todas as cores, nadavam nas águas rasas, dando a impressão de um aquário exótico à céu aberto. Tnta beleza, de certa forma, apaziguava seu coração um pouco, em meio a esse caos

Todos já haviam se alimentado, terminado as tarefas, apenas Jae-ha não retornara. Lili estava apreensiva desde cedo com o fato dele ir só nesta exploração, apesar das diversas distrações, de tempos e tempos se via sobressaltada e ansiosa. Agora, ainda mais, devido à demora do guerreiro dragão, começava a entrar em desespero, com medo dele ter sido capturado, ou ferido de alguma forma.

Torcia apenas para que ele voltasse logo, pois estava muito preocupada, a ponto de ela mesma se embrenhar pela mata virgem para encontrá-lo… ao mesmo tempo, ela se perguntava, por que se importava tanto? Mas atribuía esse apego à gratidão que sentia por ele…

Já era meio da tarde, e um barulho entre a vegetação, com um baque surdo na areia, denunciou que o Dragão Verde pousara. Lili correu para fora da barraca, para confirmar sua chegada, deparou-se frente a frente com ele.

Jae Ha voltou-se para Lili, cada movimento exótico e entrelaçado com graciosidade, mas a jovem permaneceu parada. Talvez fosse a preocupação angustiante ou a paixão ardente, mas estava mesmerizada com a beleza feral e masculina que aquele homem exalava.

Sentiu o impulso de correr até ele e se jogar em seus braços, mas conseguiu se conter e se repreendeu mentalmente. Não seria apropriado, especialmente com a possibilidade de serem observados por tantas pessoas.

Mas então, Jae Ha deu um passo à frente dela. E o que veio a seguir foi algo que definitivamente dissipou suas inibições. Ele a puxou pela cintura, inclinou o rosto e a beijou. A princípio, delicadamente e gentilmente, mas então Lili reagiu e jogou os braços ao redor dos ombros dele...

Entendendo o recado, ele mordiscou o lábio inferior dela e em seguida aprofundou o beijo. Mesmo sendo amadora em beijar, Lili era do tipo que aprendia rapidamente e Jae Ha havia sido um excelente professor.

Disposta a provocá-lo, decidiu fazer algo definitivamente ousado: pegou uma das mãos dele e levou até um dos seus seios. Por um segundo, o homem paralisou, depois acariciou-lhe o seio com o polegar, e retornou a mão à lateral do seu corpo. Interrompeu o beijo para olhá-la nos olhos, sem recuar um milímetro o rosto.

Se encararam ofegantes uns segundos, ele então beijou um caminho em seu rosto, até alcançar-lhe o ouvido, mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha e disse com a voz rouca de desejo: _"- Aqui não, minha querida, imagina como vai ser se espalharem boatos de que a filha do general da tribo da água foi deflorada por um pirata?"_ A moça ofegante, sentiu uma pontada de rejeição e respondeu _"Não há ninguém que me conhece aqui!"_ Jae-ha mais experiente comentou _"Sempre há alguém…!"_

A moça já tinha os nervos aflorando-se, e disse um pouco alterada _"Você está apenas inventando desculpas, pois não quer ficar comigo!"_ Ele a olhou profundamente, com uma leve tristeza no fundo do olhar, capturou-lhe os lábios novamente, agora a beijando com ainda mais paixão, sua língua ousada explorando a boca de Lili sensualmente, roubando-lhe o fôlego, a sanidade, evocando-lhe suspiros.

Quando ambos estavam sem ar, interrompeu o beijo, abriu os olhos encarando-a novamente, abraçou-a mais forte, roçando-lhe a pelve para que ela sentisse os efeitos daquele beijo em seu corpo viril. Lili arregalou os olhos, encarando-o sem palavras… _"- Te desejo mais do que eu consigo te explicar, mas não sou homem para você".._. e se retirou para repassar o que viu na ilha para a tripulação, deixando para trás uma Lili extremamente excitada, e completamente sem chão.

Jae-ha se aproximou do capitão, e explicou que nunca havia estado nesta ilha, considerando que ele e a tripulação conheciam muito bem a única ilha que havia entre o território da Tribo da Terra e o da Tribo da Água, era possível que os ventos houvessem os empurrado para águas mais distantes do que esperavam.

No lado oposto da ilha, o dragão revelou que havia um aglomerado de construções, que deviam ser dos nativos, mas não pareciam hostis, além de serem poucos. No mais, a ilha parecia desabitada. Por não saberem precisar a localização, era possível que a ilha não pertencesse à Kouka, por isso, não deveriam se demorar por lá mais do que necessário.

Continuava seu relatório, quando avistou algo que o sobressaltou e o fez pular imediatamente em direção à Lili: um grupo diminuto de nativos, preparavam-se para atirar flechas, e sua dama estava na linha de fogo de um deles… ele conseguiu chegar a ela em tempo, caindo sobre ela na areia da praia. Lili, desesperada, percebeu que uma flecha atingira o ombro de Jae-ha. Todo tumulto aconteceu ao mesmo tempo, e o pequeno grupo foi desarmado pela tripulação e fugiu desesperado.

Lili chorava de susto, olhando Jae-ha pálido, mas ele lhe disse _"- Não se preocupe, só me acertou no ombro, uma pequena flecha não vai derrubar o dragão verde… não é gran…"_ Antes de terminar a frase, desfaleceu sobre a moça que gritou por ajuda. Dois homens vieram ajudar, um deles empalideceu _"A flecha estava envenenada…"_ Tal constatação tornou o choro de Lili mais copioso.

Chamaram alguém dentre os casais, era uma senhora mais idosa se aproximou, dizendo: _"Estas ilhas tropicais contam com um tipo de flor nativa, que produzem um chá que é um antídoto universal para venenos deste tipo, procurem por uma flor pequena e de um roxo profundo, com um miolo amarelo, eu sou curandeira, o chá é simples de ser preparado, se administrado logo, ele estará bem em poucas horas"._

Enquanto o grupo buscava a planta descrita pela senhora, outros dois homens levaram Jae-ha desacordado para deitar na tenda. Lili, muito nervosa, seguia-os, não saindo do lado dele. A Senhora se apresentou devidamente à moça desesperada: _"Não tivemos tempo de nos conhecer apropriadamente, me chamo Naomi, pode contar comigo"_ e a acompanhou, lhe dizendo: _"Seu marido vai sobreviver"_ Lili sobressaltou-se mas não era momento de se preocupar com detalhes… _"Ele é um homem extraordinariamente forte. Mas preciso te avisar: o antídoto enquanto funciona, tem um forte efeito colateral, é alucinógeno, e juntamente com a febre do corpo lutando contra o veneno, o rapaz pode ter delírios… pode ser perigoso, ele pode até te machucar... mas uma vez vencida a febre, ele estará forte como antes!"_ A moça estava assustada, seria uma batalha dura para Jae-ha, mas ela faria o que fosse preciso, aconteça o que acontecesse, ela ficaria ao lado dele - velando seu sono, cuidando para que tudo passasse bem…

A senhora Naomi saiu da tenda, Lili se assentou e acomodou a cabeça de Jae-ha em seu colo. Ele recobrava e perdia a consciência. Quando ficava lúcido, falava para ela não chorar, não valia a pena sofrer assim por uma coisa sem importância. Em alguns minutos, a curandeira retornou, e com ajuda dela, Lili conseguiu levantar o corpo de Jae-ha, apoiando sua cabeça em seu peito para poder dar-lhe o antídoto. Ela segurou seu rosto com uma das mãos, com a outra as costas, e chamou delicadamente seu nome para que ele acordasse e bebesse. Ele estava muito fraco, mas engoliu todo remédio.

Senhora Naomi então, orientou Lili para que buscasse um pouco de água fresca nos barris que os homens recolheram de uma fonte por perto, e tecidos para limpar o suor que viria durante a noite. _"Você tem certeza que é seguro ficar cuidando dele?"_ Lili respondeu determinada: _"Sim, ele não me faria mal!"_ Era uma loucura, um contrassenso, pois ela praticamente não conhecia Jae-ha, mas esta convicção era profunda em seu coração.

Saiu para buscar os materiais necessários, e beber um pouco de água. Retornou olhando-o preocupado, mas ele parecia dormir tranquilo… _"Talvez ele fosse mais forte que o antídoto! Este homem parecia inquebrantável…"_ Ela o olhou admirada, o semblante calmo, vulnerável, ela nunca havia o visto assim, sem aquele traço de segundas intenções sempre no olhar. Deitado na tenda, sob a luz de um lampião, ele apenas parecia um garoto, um jovem que acontecera de ter vivido muito mais que os outros da idade dele. O que este homem notável pode ter passado nesta vida? O que o mundo é capaz de fazer com alguém com tais poderes? Estava perdida em pensamentos quando o ouvir gemer baixinho, olhou-o, estava com o senho franzido, _"será que sentia dor?"_

Os gemidos se tornaram uma respiração ofegante, e um suor copioso começou a banhar-lhe o corpo, molhar-lhe a roupa e os cabelos. Lili limpava com um tecido embebido em água fresca, mas a pele dele parecia pegar fogo. Ele então voltou a gemer, algo sem sentido, palavras aleatórias… _"Maldito sangue de dragão… eu não nasci para servir ninguém..."_ o delírio se aprofundava, e ele se debatia de um lado para o outro, Lili temia que o ferimento que ela limpou e enfaixou enquanto ele dormia tranquilamente, voltasse a sangrar.

Ela tentava segurá-lo imóvel, mas sem sucesso era jogada para seu lado. Os gemidos agora eram gritos _"- Eu não nasci para ser escravo! ME SOLTA! TIRA ESSA CORRENTE DE MIM!"_ E então choramingava como uma criança abandonada… _"- Garou, GaROU! GAROU! NÃO, NÃOOOO!"_ Lili a este ponto, desistira de tentar imobilizá-lo, apenas limpava seu suor com uma mão, com a outra acariciava-lhe os sedosos cabelos verdes esmeralda… e chorava, pela tristeza profunda que sentia em sua voz, e pelo que ele poderia ter passado na vida.

Com um movimento brusco, ele agarrou Lili e se colocou por cima dela, seu corpo prendendo o dela contra a cama improvisada _"Bela cortesã, seja minha esta noite… o que faremos? temos todo tempo do mundo…"_ Ela sentia o hálito dele em seu pescoço. Ela então, acariciou seus cabelos com calma e sussurrou _"Jae-ha, é a Lili… você vai ficar bem"_.

Ao ouvir sua voz e seu nome, ele, ainda no meio do delírio, suspirou, e Lili sentiu o peso sobre si se afrouxar… ele voltou a deitar ao seu lado, e sussurrando: _"- É a minha dama Lili… eu preciso ser um homem… um homem… decente… um homem… melhor…"_ E então, caiu novamente num sono tranquilo, acalmando o semblante. Lili ficou acordada velando seu sono, voltou a colocar sua cabeça em seu colo, acariciando seus cabelos - o pior havia passado - ficou acalentando-o até que ela própria adormeceu desconfortavelmente assentada.

Lili acordou sentindo as consequências da péssima postura na qual dormiu. Poderia chorar de alívio. Depois de horas velando atentamente o sono do Dragão Verde, a febre dele finalmente parecia ter cedido... Seu rosto, anteriormente pálido e contorcido pela dor agonizante, agora expressava um semblante tranquilo e despreocupado. Seu peito subia e descia levemente, indicando que já estava adormecido. Com todo cuidado, ela acomodou sua cabeça de volta ao travesseiro que tinham na tenda, para que dormisse mais e se recuperasse.

Se Lili pudesse, gostaria de ter levado aquela flecha apenas para poupá-lo da dor. Ainda podia se lembrar vividamente dos gritos angustiantes dele cortando a noite, sua voz num sussurro desesperado implorando que alguém chamado Garou o libertasse. O que aquela personalidade aparentemente frívola e feliz escondia de sofrimentos passados?

Agora ela sabia, que ele podia até mesmo desejar avidamente ser alguém feliz, mas nunca fora frívolo… era necessário apenas, penetrar algumas camadas do verniz social, para encontrar além da fachada do pirata, o homem fascinante que Jae-ha na verdade era… Esse pensamento a pegou de surpresa, sabia que se sucumbisse ao charme dele, estaria perdida, mas, em dias tão intensos, este arrastamento parecia à cada dia mais irresistível…


	9. Chapter 9 - Em uma Tarde Chuvosa

Nota:

 ** _Pessoal, teremos de dar SPOILERS do que vem por aí, mas é que chegamos no capítulo "proibido para menores". Este capítulo contém cenas de sexo, então, se você é menor de idade, ou não gosta deste tipo de escrita, sugerimos que não prossigam..._**

 ** _Os demais, sejam bem vindos, é a primeira vez que escrevemos uma cena assim, mas achávamos que os personagens pediam... e esta história, depois que começamos é como se sentássemos e assistíssemos o que acontece com os dois, simplesmente, é uma química, que não é difícil imaginar as cenas sensuais entre os dois..._**

 ** _Nas notas finais, faremos alguns esclarecimentos, para não estragar a surpresa do capítulo._**

Em uma tarde chuvosa...

Jae-ha acordou bem cedo, se sentindo muito bem disposto, como se a noite anterior e seus delírios não passassem de um pesadelo distante. Lili havia sido vencida pelo sono, e dormia do lado oposto da tenda, em uma cama improvisada, profundamente. Saiu silenciosamente, pois sabia que ela cuidou dele enquanto seu corpo lutava contra o veneno, ela merecia mais que ninguém descansar. Se serviu do desjejum improvisado pelo grupo e conversou com a tripulação e viajantes que prestraram solidariedade e preocupação com seu estado da noite anterior. Senhora Naomi em especial, veio examiná-lo, percebendo que realmente, como ela previra, ele estaria tão forte como sempre no dia seguinte.

 _"_ _Como está sua esposa? Ela chorou, mas foi muito corajosa em se arriscar tomar conta de você sozinha… ela parece te amar muito!"_ Jae-ha se assustou com a impressão da senhora sobre ele e Lili serem um casal, mas como não sabia por que a moça não desmentira, ele também decidiu deixar as coisas como estavam, tentando controlar seu coração que disparara com a fala da senhora e as imagens que isso fazia surgir em sua mente. Ele seguiu a manhã ajudando o grupo com as tarefas cotidianas.

Algumas horas depois, Lili acordou e se juntou ao grupo para almoçar. Parecia um pouco introspectiva, não conversou muito, mas seu semblante demonstrou alívio em ver Jae-ha com o apetite normal fazendo sua refeição como sempre. A moça, silenciosamente ajudou a organizar o acampamento, e à tarde, uma chuva tropical, obrigou todos a se abrigarem em suas respectivas tendas. Lili se sentia um pouco encabulada, sozinha com o dragão, sem ter o que fazer por causa do tempo ruim.

Como se a chuva tropical que lhe causava frio não fosse tormento o suficiente, Jae-ha havia se despido da sua túnica azul (e portanto estavam apenas usando calças!) com o pretexto que precisava costurar sua manga rasgada durante o confronto anterior (mas o que a espantava era o fato que ele havia se preocupado em trazer agulha e linha para a viagem). E aquilo era extremamente inconveniente, não só porque o homem estava parcialmente despido, mas porque ele poderia simplesmente ignorar o estado das suas vestes até que eles voltassem para a civilização.

Mas como ele era um **_"_** ** ** _cavalo petulante"_**** , não esperava nada diferente dele. E então, como se quisesse provocá-la, ele decidiu se sentar na frente dela. Seminu. Parecia que estava determinado a exibir seu peitoral musculoso e definido (não que ela estivesse avaliando, na verdade, ele estava em seu campo de visão).

Lili se remexeu, inquieta. Não só pelo frio, mas pelo nervosismo que se acumulava em suas veias com aquela proximidade. Por um momento, chegou a pensar em pedir que ele se acomodasse em outra parte da barraca improvisada que eles haviam montado na praia, agora que ele havia melhorado, mas desistiu imediatamente assim que notou o quão absorto ele estava em seu trabalho de costura.

Pela primeira vez, seu semblante usualmente arrogante exibia uma agradável expressão de seriedade... O que ressaltava cada linha das suas belas feições sob a luz bruxuleante projetada pelas chamas suaves do lampião e da tarde cinza lá fora. Sua mandíbula, por exemplo, era bem desenhada e masculina. E os seus lábios eram carnudos, mas isso não deveria surpreendê-la, já que ela havia provado aqueles lábios antes e eles eram tão macios quanto pareciam.

Tais pensamentos faziam Lili cada vez mais inquieta, o coração descompassado, a respiração começava a sofrer o impacto da taquicardia, ficando mais ofegante, uma sensação diferente no estômago e em outra partes de seu corpo que lhe fazia vergonha até mesmo de admitir para si…

Ele então, percebendo o silêncio inusual da menina, levantou os olhos da tarefa, e olhou para ela, percebendo-a ruborizada, e que seu peito subia e descia mais rapidamente que de costume… Ele conhecia esse tipo de excitação, também estava sentindo tudo isto, por dividir a pequena barraca com ela, mesmo nos momentos de inconsciência e delírio, sentira a presença dela velando-lhe o sono, e em momentos de lucidez durante tanta febre, também se sentiu excitado quando percebeu que preocupada em cuidar dele, ela dormira assentada servindo-lhe de travesseiro.

Deixou sua casaca do seu lado, e se moveu, assentando-se frente a frente com ela, parecia ainda mais irresistivelmente linda por constrangida pela excitação que não conseguia disfarçar.

Lili, notando-lhe mais perto, baixou os olhos para seu colo, observando as mãos sobre suas pernas cruzadas em meio lótus. _"- O que foi Lili, passar a noite comigo não foi suficiente, não está conseguindo resistir ao desejo que sente por mim?"_ Falou em tom jocoso, levou o dedo indicador debaixo do queixo dela, obrigando-a a encará-lo.

O olhar que Lili lhe devolveu, quando seu rosto chegou no mesmo nível do dele, apagou qualquer vestígio de intenção de brincadeira que ele ainda resguardava. Naqueles olhos queimava uma chama diferente, a mesma que ele viu quando ela dançava, e que ele conhecia muito bem… era pura paixão!

Ele manteve seu olhar sem falar nada por alguns instantes, apenas hipnotizado… não resistiu mais, e segurando os dois lados do rosto dela com as mãos, Jae-ha a beijou, completamente sem reservas. Não podia mentir para si mesmo, aquele desejo que viu espelhado nos lindos olhos azuis da moça, era o mesmo dele, por mais que ele tentasse disfarçar - sem muito sucesso, ele sabia...

A beijou de corpo e alma, lábios, dentes, língua, queria provar tudo dela! Tinham todo tempo do mundo, perdidos naquela ilha, em uma tarde chuvosa, esperando o barco ficar pronto para partirem. Suas mãos se perderam languidamente nos cabelos longos e sedosos da moça, depois em suas costas, e com delicadeza, convidou-a com um gesto a se deitar, apenas deleitando-se com o prazer de explorar aqueles lábios inocentes. Ela parecia tão entregue quanto ele, as mãos acariciando seus cabelos, seu rosto, a língua imitando os movimentos da sua…

Jae-ha não se lembrava em sentir tanto prazer numa carícia tão inocente como um beijo - apesar que aqueles beijos já tinham há muito passado da inocência. Em todos seus casos amorosos, o beijo era um passagem rápida para algo mais, apenas isto: uma introdução… nunca pensou em "beijar por beijar" ou sentiu em um beijo, esta avalanche de sentimentos e sensações que estavam aguçando cada um de seus sentidos. Ele não deveria estar fazendo isto… mas ao mesmo tempo, ele não conseguia evitar...

Depois de um tempo, que ele não conseguia medir se eram minutos, horas, dias… ele se assentou, trazendo-a para seu colo. Ela fez um olhar decepcionado, por ele ter interrompido o fluxo do que ambos pareciam querer tanto.

Agora era sua vez de olhar para baixo, o que dizer? _"- Lili, eu não sou o homem certo…"_ Antes que ele terminasse de falar, ela tomou seus lábios novamente, lhe beijando com muita sensualidade, afastando as pernas enlaçando seu quadril, de forma que suas intimidades se encostassem e pressionassem. Ambos gemeram involuntariamente no beijo, a decisão de Jae-ha estava cada vez mais vacilante…

Não havia como negar o quanto ele também a queria, pois ela podia sentir completamente sua ereção roçando sua parte mais íntima, mesmo através das várias camadas de roupa. Desta vez ela interrompeu o beijo, e ele a olhou com olhos semicerrados, ela era a própria visão da beleza: o rosto vermelho, lábios inchados de tanto beijá-lo, a respiração entrecortada de emoção.

Seus olhos determinados o olhavam, ela então disse _"- Eu te quero, não me venha com essa história de 'eu não sou homem para você'! O momento que esse papo colaria, já passou há muito tempo!"_ E sem pensar cruzou as pernas em torno da cintura dele, abrindo mas a fenda de seu yukata, roubando-lhe outro gemido de prazer, fechou os olhos por sentir ainda mais como o dragão também estava excitado, fascinada com as maravilhas do seu corpo masculino.

As dúvidas dele pareceram então se esvair... com as mãos nas costas de Lili, a puxou junto ao seu peito, sentindo seus seios pressionados contra seu peitoral, deliciando-se com a sensação, e mordendo o lóbulo de sua orelha esquerda, sussurrou: _"Já que a Dama Lili manda..."_ e a olhou com um olhar predador que roubou o resto de seu fôlego.

Tomou seus lábios novamente, em um beijo urgente, ávido, tirando seu ar. Enquanto beijava, fazia movimentos suaves com sua pelve, fazendo Lili suspirar e gemer baixinho, involuntariamente, em antecipação ao que viria, pelo contato com seu membro pulsante.

Ele desceu um caminho de beijos úmidos pelo seu maxilar, beijando-lhe o pescoço até sua jugular, passando a língua entre o pescoço e a clavícula, fazendo com que todo o corpo de Lili se arrepiasse deliciosamente.

Enquanto ele beijava toda extensão do pescoço da moça, suas mãos seguravam sua cintura, mantendo- a firme sobre onde ele mais desejava, sentindo seu peso e seu roçar o excitar ainda mais. As mãos subiram até o ombro da sua dama, para abrir o decote do yukata expondo os ombros alvos.

Desenhou o contorno do decote com a língua, apoiando Lili com as mãos em suas costas que instintivamente ela arqueava para dar mais acesso à sua boca. Entendendo o recado, ele prosseguia salpicando beijos nos ombros, na clavícula, no colo, e na parte superior de seus seios que começavam a aparecer.

Lili se afastou um pouco – sobressaltando Jae-ha, que imaginava se havia avançado além do que ela suportaria, mas para sua surpresa, ela desamarrou o obi e seu yukata abriu-se completamente, revelando a pequena tela que lhe tapava os seios e a faixa de tecido que lhe escondia a intimidade.

Ele deu um sorriso safado e satisfeito, _"Essa é a minha Lili!"_ Pensava enquanto seus olhos devoravam cada centímetro da pele que ela mantinha escondida, os seios redondos dos quais se podia entrever os mamilos excitados debaixo do delicado pedaço de tecido, o ventre plano, a curva da pelve, totalmente encaixada com a sua... sentia-se zonzo de tanto desejo.

Continuou beijando-a de onde havia parado, as mãos subiram para os seios, sentindo-lhes o tamanho, a textura, acariciou os mamilos através da faixa, com os polegares, roubando um gemido mais alto de Lili, que surpresa, ruborizou.

Ele deu uma risada sensual, e a beijando novamente o pescoço, falou contra sua pele, _"Não sufoque seus sons, minha querida, estamos no meio do nada, e esta noite vou te fazer gritar de prazer exaustivamente!"_

Aquela fala indecente fez um arrepio descer pela coluna de Lili - ela tinha que admitir que esta desinibição dele a deixava mais excitada. Sentia um latejar cada vez mais insistente nas suas partes íntimas, onde o desejo do toque de seu homem se tornava cada vez mais urgente. Enterrava gemendo, as mãos em seus cabelos cor de esmeralda, enquanto ele lhe beijava o colo.

Ele alcançou suas costas avidamente, desamarrando o tecido que lhe protegia os seios, e vendo seu torso nu, os seios redondos, perfeitos e firmes, seus mamilos eretos dando testemunho do quanto ela estava entregue ao desejo por ele, murmurou hipnotizado: _"-Linda!"_

As mãos de Lili exploravam o peitoral de seu lindo amante, a pele alva com músculos definidos, parecia ter sido esculpida em mármore, os braços, as costas, o pescoço, _"tudo deliciosamente perfeito" Ela pensava! "Não acredito que estou vivendo isto... é tão melhor do que imaginava que seria..."_ Seu fluxo de pensamentos foi interrompido pelo seu próprio arfar, quando sentiu o contato da boca de Jae-ha com o interior de seus seios, numa deliciosa tortura de beijos e mordidas em suas curvas, se aproximando cada vez mais da parte que latejava por ser tocada, lambida, chupada.

Sua língua contornou a auréola de um dois seios, Lili suspirou em antecipação, ficando totalmente imóvel… soltando em seguida um gemido de puro prazer, quando sua boca se fechou sobre seu mamilo, inicialmente de leve, depois, chupando-o deliciosamente.

Suas mãos se afundaram nos cabelos de Jae-há, incentivando-o a continuar, e gemendo mais e mais enquanto ele explorava suas sensações. Quando Lili achou que iria desmaiar de tanto prazer, ele passou para o outro seio, acariciando com a mão, aonde sua boca abandonara. Instintivamente, a moça ondulava sua pelve contra a dele, roubando o fôlego e o juízo de Jae-ha.

Ele então fez um movimento decidido, deitando Lili de costas na sua cama improvisada, e acomodando-se entre suas pernas. Continuou suas investidas, beijando agora o ventre da moça, como se deixasse um caminho de fogo em seu corpo. Seus lábios descendo ao baixo ventre, enquanto uma de suas mãos acariciava suas pernas.

Tirou seu peso de cima dela, deitando-se de lado, a cabeça apoiada em uma das mãos, a observando, enquanto a mão que acariciava a perna, subia perigosamente para o tecido que lhe cobria a intimidade. Voltou a beijá-la na boca, um beijo apaixonado, cheio de sentimentos, quase uma declaração de amor.

Então sua mão tocou o centro de seu prazer, por cima do tecido. Percebendo o quanto ela estava molhada, gemeu no beijo e disse "Vejo que não sou só eu que estou a ponto de explodir de desejo..." Lili corou, mas sustentou o olhar cheio de luxúria de seu amante, dando testemunho que a vontade era recíproca.

Ele vagarosamente, levou os dedos para os limites do tecido, inserindo-os dentro de sua roupa de baixo, ávido por sentir pele com pele. Tocando sua entrada, Lili deu um gemido, quase suplicante. Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido: _"-Tão sensível..."_ Seus dedos encontraram seu ponto de prazer, ele então começou uma massagem leve e lenta, a moça fechou os olhos e sua respiração ficou entrecortada. Ele não resistiu, e desamarrando a última peça que lhe separava de sua intimidade, a despiu totalmente, descendo de forma a posicionar o rosto entre suas pernas.

Lili inicialmente se sentiu um pouco desconfortável, com o que antecipou que ele desejava fazer, mas antes que ela o interrompesse, seus lábios baixaram até a parte onde ela sentia mais forte o desejo por ele. A boca e a língua experientes, acariciavam a intimidade de Lili, que agora retorcia de prazer, sendo minimamente imobilizada pelas mãos de Jae-há em seu quadril.

Os olhos fechados, gotas de suor minando todo seu corpo, a boca mordendo as costas de uma das mãos, abafando seus gemidos cada vez mais altos de prazer, Jae-ha as vezes espiava, e se deliciava com a visão - tivera mais mulheres em sua cama do que podia lembrar-se, mas de longe, esta era a visão mais erótica que já teve em sua vida.

A moça sentia algo diferente ir se construindo dentro de si, achava ao mesmo tempo, que morreria de prazer... sua boca produzia sons que pareciam totalmente desconhecidos de si mesma, a cabeça incapaz de produzir qualquer pensamento racional, a consciência cada vez mais alheia de quem era ou onde estava, então, sentiu uma explosão de prazer, e tudo pareceu se apagar naquela sensação de total alívio, entrega, algo que não sabia nomear.

Jae-ha deitou-se ao seu lado, triunfante, olhando seu rosto convulsionando de prazer pelo primeiro orgasmo que ele lhe proporcionaria naquela noite. Deixou que ela retornasse daquele estado, e a beijou afetuosamente, deixando-a provar do próprio gosto em sua boca. Ela retornou o beijo, languidamente, ainda sobre o efeito da onda violenta de prazer que acabara de experimentar.

Quando interromperam aquele beijo indecente, Lili olhou Jae-ha nos olhos e disse: _"Eu também quero que você sinta prazer comigo, quero te sentir dentro de mim."_ O coração de Jae-há disparou ao ouvir sua dama dizendo tão diretamente o que desejava.

Se assentou na postura em que estavam anteriormente, soltando as amarras da calça, e libertando seu membro ereto do aperto que já sentia. Lili olhou maravilhada, tocando-o com certa curiosidade, o que fez Jae-ha fechar os olhos para deliciar-se com a sensação daquelas mãos delicadas o acariciando, a respiração acelerando junto com o coração, sua ereção se tornando ainda mais firme, se isso era possível.

Quando ela subiu as mãos pelo seu peitoral enquanto se beijavam mais uma vez, Jae-ha com uma mão encaixou melhor o quadril de Lili contra o seu, e com a outra, posicionou-se à sua entrada, ambos gemeram em uníssono com o contato. _"Isto pode ser doloroso para você, minha dama... está preparada?"_ Ela assentiu, você então ficará por cima, e imporá seu ritmo sobre mim... ele disse olhando-a nos olhos. Ela entendeu a deixa, e se apoiou nos joelhos de modo a controlar melhor o movimento, deslizando-se pouco a pouco sobre seu membro.

Ela então parou por um instante, tensa, quando a dor parecia mais aguda, ele trouxe seu rosto para si, a beijando amorosamente... sussurrando em seus lábios _"Shhhh apenas relaxe…"_ E continuou o beijo como se o tempo tivesse parado. Conforme ela relaxava, seus corpos iam se encaixando. Ela gemeu mais uma vez, quando a barreira da sua virgindade se rompeu, roubando-lhe lágrimas de dor. Jae-ha interrompeu o beijo, acariciou seus cabelos, olhando-a nos olhos _"Está tudo bem… espere o quanto precisar..."_ Beijando-a novamente, acariciando seus cabelos com uma das mãos, e a outra, em um de seus seios, provocando de leve, causando arrepios de prazer em toda sua pele.

Quando a dor desvaneceu, e Lili movimentou o quadril suavemente, ele gemeu sensualmente, e disse: _"Agora, você vai impor o nosso ritmo"_ e se deitou tranquilamente na cama, deixando-a sobre ele, se deliciando com a vista privilegiada dela nua _**"**_ _ ** **montada"****_ nele.

 _"_ _V-você tem certeza?"_ \- Lili perguntou, mordiscando o lábio inferior. Suas mãos estavam apoiadas no seu peitoral, enquanto ela estava ligeiramente inclinada sobre ele. Jae Ha lhe deu um sorrisinho pervertido, seus dedos apertando firmemente seus quadris. _"Sou todo seu, minha amazona!"_ Ela corou com a desinibição de seu dragão, mas logo entrou em seu jogo, inclinando o torso sobre o dele, de forma que angulasse para se movimentar melhor.

Pouco a pouco, ia se mexendo, tentando equilibrar um pouco de dor que ainda sentia, com o prazer de vê-lo gemer sob si, totalmente entregue a ela. Ele por sua vez, estava extasiado, a sensação de completude que sentia naquele momento, enquanto ela se movia sobre ele - ela era inexperiente, mas sua curiosidade e domínio do corpo era extremamente sensual - diferente de tudo que ele já viveu, estava usando todo seu controle, para não gozar antes da hora, tamanho era o prazer que estava sentindo com aquela moça tão pura - e tão contraditoriamente erótica que tinha em sua cama.

Sentia um prazer incomparável, e muito orgulho da beldade em cima dele... _"Sempre imaginei que essa menina tinha um talento natural, tão sensual, tão maravilhosa..."_ ele divagava devorando aquele corpo que desejou tanto com os olhos, até que ela ondulou o quadril fazendo-o gemer surpreendido.

Ambos se olhavam nos olhos hipnotizados, enquanto Lili experimentava os movimentos que seus instintos ditavam, ondulando sobre a pelve de Jae-ha, a sensação de dor era substituía por uma onda cada vez maior de prazer, quando ao entrar e sair dela, ele tocava pontos mais e mais profundos.

Jae-ha então fez um movimento rápido, trocando os dois de lugar, e ficando por cima dela, investindo cada vez em um ritmo mais rápido. Lili novamente estava alcançando aquela sensação anterior, algo estava crescendo dentro dela, mas mais forte... ela se agarrou nas costas dele, espremendo seus seios contra o peitoral másculo. Ele sussurrou ofegante em seu ouvido _"-Tudo bem?"_ Ela apenas deixou escapar entre um gemido e outro: _"Mais... forte..!"_ , ele então deixou-se entregar aos seus instintos animais, investindo energeticamente dentro dela, enquanto Lili também, de maneira inconsciente, movimentava o quadril dando-lhe mais e mais acesso.

Um gemido mais alto denunciou que ela alcançara o orgasmo, e seu corpo tremia sob o seu, os movimentos involuntários de seu clímax, foram suficientes para que ele também gozasse dentro dela, com um gemido de profundo prazer. Por alguns segundos, ficaram assim, imóveis, ele relutante de sair de dentro dela, deitado sobre seu corpo, enquanto ela passava as mãos languidamente pelos seus cabelos.

Finalmente aliviou-a de seu peso, deitando-se de costas, e puxando-a para deitar em seu peito, até que ambas respirações acalmassem, e ficassem tranquilas, tornando-se um sono feliz como fazia tempo que não dormiam.

Lili acordou em algum momento que não sabia precisar se era dia ou noite, a chuva havia cessado, uma luz dourada denunciava o crepúsculo. Um braço forte enlaçava sua cintura possessivamente, apertando-a contra um corpo forte que tocava toda extensão de trás de seu corpo. Ela tentou mexer suavemente, sem acordá-lo, ele parecia dormir profundamente, pois sua respiração estava cadenciada e calma

A tentativa de mexer, lhe causou um suave incômodo entre as pernas , lembrando que fizera amor pela primeira vez e que foi perfeito! Suspirou corando lembrando de cada carícia ousada, de cada parte proibida de seu corpo que Jae-ha tocou como se fosse seu dono absoluto. Custava a acreditar, que ela também foi capaz de fazer aquelas coisas eróticas… de onde emergiram aqueles instintos, aquela intuição sexual?

Mas acima de tudo, estava mesmerizada pelo olhar cheio de amor que Jae-ha lhe deu quando ambos perceberam que a barreira da sua virgindade fora eliminada… era quase como um olhar de "puro amor"... _"Pare Lili! Não se iluda com isso, a experiência com sexo foi ótima, mas é isso que você tem com o Dragão Verde! Certo? Tesão, atração sexual… não vamos complicar tudo com sentimentos de uma donzela que acabou de perder a virgindade… isso é tão demodê!"_

Ele então pareceu acordar, com os olhos ainda fechados, gemeu preguiçoso em seu ouvido _"Minha dama já acordou… estará querendo mais uma rodada?"_ Lili corou dos pés à cabeça, teria que lidar com ainda mais provocações depois de tudo que fizeram… Ele se apoiou no cotovelo para poder olhar o rosto da moça e riu de seu rubor, _"Não está meio tarde para você ficar constrangida?"_

Ela escondeu o rosto nas mãos, ele achou fofo, e rindo, tirou as mãos e a beijou carinhosamente… falava jocosamente entre os beijos _"Sabe, eu ficava meio ofendido de você me chamar de cavalo petulante… mas nunca imaginei de fato, que um dia você montaria em mim…"_ Disse brincalhão para provocar ainda mais a vergonha de Lili.

Ela lhe deu um tapinha e o empurrou _"Para com isso!"_ Ele disse beijando-lhe a orelha, fazendo-a arrepiar: _"O que você quiser, minha amazona!"_ E a beijou eroticamente, despertando nos dois o desejo de fazer amor mais uma vez, e mais outra… até que a tarde virasse noite, e o dia amanhecesse os encontrando exaustos.

 _*** Notas Finais_

 _Para pensar este lemon, levamos algumas coisas em consideração: uma delas, é que nada é novidade na cama para nosso Dragão Verde, mas imaginamos, que devido à sua reserva nas entregas emocionais, ele nunca "fez amor" só saía transando por aí, como esporte. Ele tem sentimentos - confusos, ok - pela Lili, então, ele não está no modo "full pervertido" (ou full hentai se preferirem), está no modo "amorzinho" com um toque Jae-ha de autoconfiança não pode faltar..._

 _Lili por sua vez, é uma jovem virgem, mas pensando no contexto do mangá, consideramos que é uma virgem instruída. Ela tem duas guarda-costas mulheres, adultas, bem resolvidas emocionalmente. As amigas devem compartilhar entre si suas experiências, e Lili deve escutar, conversar, perguntar... ou seja, ela teve com quem compartilhar e tirar dúvidas, diferente da princesa Yona, que se sabe de algo - leu em livros ou sabe o básico que uma princesa precisava saber - pois ela não tem a amizade de mulheres mais velhas, ou mãe... e não teve tempo suficiente para conversar sobre estas coisas com Lili, que é sua melhor amiga até então._


End file.
